The Girl and the SOLDIER A Zack Fair Romance
by brown.eyed.britt
Summary: Ryann Green leaves home to become the first female SOLDIER. She expected difficulties, but she never expected ones like she will face.


The Girl and the SOLDIER (A Zack Fair Romance)

Chapter 1: Setting Out

"GET OUT!" my parents were mad, no, mad isn't even the word to describe it. I had just told them that, along with my best friend Cloud Strife, I was going to be trained to be a SOLDIER. They apparently didn't want that to happen though. "GET OUT! NEVER COME BACK!" my father screamed again. My mother was in tears and my two 15 year old brothers just stood there, starring at me with hate and disappointment fresh in their eyes. I wasn't going to cry though. I had Cloud there. "FINE!" I ran up to what was once my room and threw everything I needed into a bag, slung it over my shoulder, pulled Cloud out the door and left, with out another word to who were once my parents. It was weird that I was leaving, knowing that I could never come back; but I had always wanted to live my own life. I was tired of being what they wanted me to be, this perfect little princess that they had dreamt up in their delirious minds.

Oh by the way, my name is Ryann. And as you can tell, I really don't care all too much about my family, as they obviously don't care about me. I've only really cared about one person in my life, and that's Cloud. He's been there for me through all the frustration and the bull that my family put me through. He was definitely one of the things my parents didn't approve off. All the more reason to hang out with him! And to tell you the truth, I really don't want to be in SOLDIER, I'm going to just comfort Cloud, and to get away from those people. Anyways, ON with the story!

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked as he pushed me slightly, trying to snap me out of my trance. I shook my head and looked at him; his face is always so emotionless. "Yeah sure, I mean I've always wanted to get out of there, now I am!" I said in a happy tone. He raised one of eyebrows at me at me turned to continue walking. "This better not be a long walk. I'm tired enough already." I mumbled slightly. I really was, I had stayed up half the night thinking of a way to tell the former parents of SOLDIER and her decision to go. Cloud stifled a laugh and continued walking.

It was FOREVER before we actually made it to the Shinra building. "I swear, these people better not piss me off." I grumbled. Walking for 4 and a half hours is tiring, even when you do have enough sleep. "Keep quiet, I don't know if they know we are coming." He glared. I glared back and started to yell. "NO I'm tired Damnit! If I want to yell then I'll yell!" I heard the something behind the bushes move. I turned to look and something had grabbed me from behind. It was a man, a strong, muscular man. Cloud drew his sword ready for battle. "Not a smart move buddy." The guy said. "Psh, you should talk." I said as I stepped on his foot, forcing him to let me go. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, holding him against the tree. "Now, future reference, don't touch me." I added sarcastically.

More sounds came from around us, before Cloud and I knew it, we were surrounded. "Now who's the smart one? I suggest letting go of me." the man cooed. I did as I was told, for the first time ever. He turned around to look at me, black spiky hair, deep purple eyes, perfect bone structure and flawless skin, yup he was gorgeous. That didn't help him though, he freakin tried to snap my neck off! "Now we'll give you a chance, leave or die. That simple." He added with a smirk (must not look at the smirk). I pretended to think for a moment and then looked at Cloud. "I think not, I've come way too far to become one of these stupid SOLDIER's –" "Did you say SOLDIER?" the black spiky haired said. Cloud nodded and got into a defensive stance. "Whoa, whoa calm down there buddy. We're just who you're looking for." The black spiky haired person commented. I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "Yeah, y'all are so strong, getting beat by a girl." One of the SOLDIER's started to advance in my direction, but Spiky threw his hand up. "Looks like this one has a mouth, but she's cute so I'll let it slide." His smirk grew bigger.

I could have slapped him right there, but I knew that I would be in a lot of pain. "Commander, what are we going to do with them?" Spiky turned his head to face the man. "Take 'em with us of course. I'll escort miss firecracker here." He said hooking his arm with mine. "Cloud?!" I said looking towards him, he simply shrugged. He was probably just happy that SOLDIER found him. I rolled my eyes and walked off with this cute, but annoying stranger.

Chapter 2: Zack, Zack Fair

Spiky and I headed for this huge machinery building that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in about 1200 years. "I can walk on my own thank you." I said as I snatched my arm away from his grip. He chuckled silently. I looked back to see the men, with Cloud in the middle of them, following behind, but not too close behind. "Don't worry, your boyfriend will be fine." I snapped my head back to look at him, finding him starring pretty hard at me. "He's. Not. My. BOYFRIEND! Gawsh you're so irritating!" I screamed and rubbed my temples, this guy was giving me a headache.

"So you're single then?" he asked, a little hopefulness in his voice. "I'm out of your league there buddy boy." I snapped. He held his hands up defensively and continued to walk. "Can I at least ask your name?" he voice showed that he didn't want to get snapped at again. I looked at him for a second, "Ryann, yours?" Spiky stopped and held his hand out, "Zack, Zack Fair." I stuck my hand out reluctantly to meet his. Zack took it and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it. I felt my cheeks grow red, but I immediately yanked my hand away before I could blush any more. "So, are we going inside or what?" I said as I pushed past him to get to the door.

Cloud's POV (Third Person):

Cloud saw the spiky haired man hold out his hand towards Ryann. "Zack, Zack Fair." Cloud raised an eye brow at the guy. b he better not try anything. /b he thought in his head. Cloud had always been a little too over protective of Ryann. Back in Nibelheim, he'd always fight off any guy that even thought of perusing her; not that she couldn't take care of herself. It was just that Ryann was like his little sister; he refused to let anything bad happen to her. Cloud turned his attention back to Ryann and Zack. He brought the back of Ryann's hand up to his face and kissed it. The urge to push through the guards was hard to restrain, but he did so.

My POV (Regular):

I pushed through the doors of the old rusted building, only to be surprised. The inside was a lot different. It looked as if someone had just recently built it. The walls were spotless, not one ounce of grout to be found. The floors looked as if they had just been waxed. "Shiny!" I said, I got distracted by shiny things a lot, it's going to be the death of me one of these days.

"I see you found the entrance." Came Zack's voice from behind me. I turned to see that he was leaning on the door frame, still starring at me. "Do I have something on my face?" I said wiping the invisible gunk off my face. He chuckled slightly. "Come on, let's go meet the boss." He said placing his arm around my shoulder. I looked to his limp arm and then to him. "When I said 'don't touch me', I meant it." I took his arm off of me and stopped walking. "I'm going to wait for Cloud."

Zack's Thoughts:

i Why is she like this? No one can resist me! I mean come on! I'm adorable! Well I can already tell she's not like the girls back in Gongaga. I already know that she can take care of herself, but there's got to be a way to get her to warm up to me. I KNOW! I'll just have a little talk with the boss. Sure she'll be the first woman SOLDIER, but I don't think that should be a problem. I'll make sure she rooms with me. Or at least close to me. That way she can get used to me. Man I'm smart! /i Zack smiled to himself and walked headed for the boss's office.

Chapter 3: Saving Cloud

I stood by the door and waited for Cloud to come waltzing up with the stupid guards around him. b it's not like he's going to hurt anyone /b I thought to myself. I squint my eyes to see into the darkness, nothing. I couldn't see the gravity defying hair or the other SOLDIERS. Worried, I set out into the forest to see what had happened. *Sniff, sniff* it smelt like something was on fire. I quickened my pace a little, but the deeper I got into the forest, the stronger the scent was. b how is it possible for them to be back here? They were just behind me and Zack! /b I stopped abruptly when the brightness of flames hit my eyes. "What the hell?" I said shielding my eyes.

Flames were everywhere, burning everything in site. "CLOUD?!" I screamed into them, hoping to hear an answer back. When I heard none, I did the only thing I could think of, jump through the flames to see what I could find. It burned for a moment, but with the amount of worrying I was doing, I could feel nothing.

"CLOUD?!" I screamed again. A rustling came from a tree. I saw the hair and then I saw that he was badly injured under a tree. "CLOUD!" I quickly ran over to him and attempted to remove the tree that was crushing him. "Ryann – trap" he whispered. I turned around and saw that I was surrounded by big men with guns. "This should be fun." I said sarcastically.

"Take her." One of them said. "Yeah, like I'm going with you guys." I whipped out my chain whip and got into a stance. They all pointed the guns at me and got ready to fire. I slung my whip around me, making sure that I hit their hands with the spiky part. Luckily, I did. They threw their guns in the air to attend to their newly formed wounds. This was my chance. I sprinted at one of them, hitting him full force with my fist, knocking him into the tree behind him. I heard someone coming at me from behind and immediately threw my whip over my head and the at him. It wrapped around his neck, locking. I smirked as I pulled it down, breaking his neck. The whipped unlocked as I threw it at another guard, this time at his ankle. I spun it around, with the guard still locked on, and hit his companions, sending them flying perfectly into flaming bushes. Their screams echoed through the air. I unlocked the whip from the man's ankle. He started to crawl away as fast as he could, searching for a gun. I slowly walked up behind him, placing my hands on either side of his neck and twisting.

His body went limp. "Told you it would be fun." I mocked at the dead body. My attention turned back to Cloud. But he wasn't there. "Not again, CLOUD?!" I screamed as I checked my surroundings again. No sign of him. I ran in the direction of the building again, hoping while I was fighting, someone came and got him.

I burst through the rusty door and frantically look around. No one was around. "Aw come on!" I screamed as I ran down hallways looking for someone. Anyone! But no one was there. I came to this huge doorway, it looked important. "There's gotta be someone in there!" I pushed through and ran straight into the room. Stunned by what I saw.

Cloud was okay. No cuts, no blood, no broken bones. Perfectly fine. I looked around and saw the SOLDIER's standing there looking at me with – pride? "What the hell? Cloud? But you were just, and I just saw – WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I screamed. I saw Zack coming forward with a huge smile on his face. "Oh you son of a bitch." I said as I charged at him. b it was a freakin set up! /b Zack's eyes went wide as he saw my face contort with anger. "Now Ryann, let's be reasonable!" he said holding his hands up as he started to back track. "Reasonable? REASONABLE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" I said still running at him, pinning him to the wall behind him.

"Maybe I'd better explain –" Cloud chimed up. Zack looked to him "Yeah buddy, that'd be nice." He turned his gaze back to mine. I was trying so hard not to let it soften when I looked into his eyes. "Ryann, let him go." Cloud said sternly. My head snapped over to him then back at Zack, then down to my hands. I let go of his shirt and started to smooth it out, feeling his muscle ripple underneath my touch. I blushed slightly and turned back just in time to miss a smirk appear on Zack's face.

"Start talking." I said in an agitated tone. Cloud took a deep breath, "You have to promise that you won't kill me –" I turn my gaze to Zack "- or Zack, or any other SOLDIER okay?" I huffed and nodded. "Do you remember when I was gone from Nibelheim for that long period of time? Well I was here, training to be a SOLDIER, and I made it. But then I got an idea, so I wouldn't be so lonely here ya know? So I brought you along with me, I knew you would be able to get in. So this entire thing has been a test. And you passed with flying colors. You're in!" he added happily. My anger boiled. "You mean to tell me that you, faked being hurt, for me to save you and almost get killed?" I inched closer to him. He didn't move, because he thought I was just trying to piece this together.

He nodded. "Oh, okay." I said with a smile, causing Cloud to smile slightly. My smile faded as I punched his arm, hard. "OW! That hurt you know?!" he said as he reached for it. "Don't ever scare me like that again." I said in a low voice. Truth was, I wanted to cry, I mean what if that hadn't been a test? He nodded and wrapped his arm around me. "Don't worry, I don't think anyone will." He said with a reassuring squeeze. Zack, once he felt it was okay, made his way over us. "Shall we ascend to our rooms?" he asked in a corny voice. I raised an eyebrow at him and stifled a laugh. "Sure, I'm tired." I said with a yawn. Cloud laughed at me as did Zack, I semi-glared at them. "I just want a bed!" I whined. They both looked at each other then back to me. "Oh great, which one of you am I rooming with?"

Chapter 4: Night With Zack

Cloud looked to Zack, who had a huge smile on his face. "Please?" his eyes called out. Cloud sighed and shook his head. "Sure." I looked at him shocked. "Are you kidding me?!" he didn't have time to respond because Zack had pulled me away and was already walking out of the room. "So, where'd you learn to fight like that?" he asked as he pulled me around every twist and turn. "Long story." I stated, trying not to fall over my own feet as Zack kept pulling me every which way. "Well we're almost there, so you can tell me then." He said with a little pep in his voice.

After what seemed like going through a maze, we finally arrived at a door. "Geeze, was all that really necessary?" I asked as I let out a big yawn and stretched my arms over my head. Bad idea. Zack grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder and waltz into his room. "Let me down Zack!" I said as I lightly hit his back. What was with this guy? "Fine, fine, here!" he said as he pretended to rub his back. I stood and looked at the room. It was CLEAN?! It shocked me, I thought it would have been a total mess, but besides it being clean, it was a beautiful room. Black walls with silver trimming, a white marble fire place on the wall in the west room, the carpet was white and oh so soft, and a white king size bed that looked EXTREMELY comfortable.

"BED!" I screamed as I went and jumped on it, earning a little laugh from Zack. I didn't even bother to remove any of my clothing at first, but then I realized how hot and sweaty I was from the fight earlier. "Hey Zack, where's the bathroom?" I asked, trying to stay awake long enough to take a shower. "Right next to the bed sweetie." He smiled. I slowly got off the bed and headed into the bathroom, "Thanks, oh, and don't call me sweetie." "Okay babe." I let out a growl of frustration as I shut the door. He was infuriating, but so adorable. Like a puppy!

Like the bedroom, the bathroom was beautiful. It looked like this: a href=".com/albums/gg88/Akesha_Stratton/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/gg88/Akesha_" border="0" alt="bathroom"/a. "Sheese, you'd think he was gay!" I laughed to myself as I turned on the shower and hopped in. "I'm actually quite straight thank you!" he called from the other side. I smiled a little bit. The water on my body felt good and relaxing, I almost fell asleep right there. "You okay in there?" a call from the door snapped me out my dream world. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming out." I said turning off the water. I reached for a towel, almost slipped but didn't, and wrapped it around me. I looked for my clothes but couldn't seem to find them, all I did find however were a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. A smiled crept onto my face as I took the clothes. *WAIT? HE WAS IN HERE WHILE I WAS NAKED?* I screamed in my head, but I was too tired to be mad. I quickly got changed and left the bathroom, only to find that Zack wasn't there, or at least I didn't see him. "Zack?" I called out? His little spiky head poked up over the edge of the couch. "Hey there." He said as he hurried off the couch.

"Thanks for the clothes, even though you were in there while I was naked!" I lightly pushed him on the last part. He smiled and patted my head, and started to walk back over to the couch. "What are you doing?" I said walking over to the big comfy bed. "Sleeping." "Oh – " I turned my head to the side a little bit, I did feel a little bad that he was sleeping on the couch when there was plenty of room on his bed. But hey it was his choice. I got comfortable and started to drift off to sleep.

Yeah that didn't work. I kept tossing and turning and I couldn't seem to get comfortable again. *Damn conscience* I said in my head. My eyes fluttered open to see that Zack had made a fire and was starring into it. "You know you move a lot in your sleep." He laughed. I rubbed my eyes a little and looked at him. "What are you doing up?" I yawned. "Couldn't sleep." He said not taking his eyes of the dancing fire. "Hey, um, Zack? You know this bed does have more then enough room for two people." I said scooting over a little. He looked over and gave me a small smile. "Only if you're fine with it." I patted the other side of the bed for reassurance. Zack, who was still in his SOLDIER uniform, started to remove his shirt. *OH, MY, GOD, eye's stay where you are.* I thought to myself in my head. He was perfectly built. I'm surprised I didn't drool.

He removed his shoes and socks and jumped onto the bed, becoming comfortable immediately. "G'night Zack." I said as I sank back into the bed. All I got was a snore. I laughed a little and drifted back off into sleep.

Or so I thought again. Damnit why did it get so cold? I woke up shivering fiercely. I looked over to Zack, who wasn't awake this time, just sleeping peacefully. Reluctantly, I scooted closer to him, hoping I would become warmer. No luck. "Man I'm going to regret this. Well then again maybe not." I smirked to myself. I got right next to the sleeping Zack and scooted so close to him that I was gently pressed up against his arms. "Zack?" I whispered. Nothing. "Zack?" I said a little louder. Still nothing. "Fine." I propped my head up on my elbow and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "You missed." A grumble came from the sleeping puppy. I smiled to myself. "No I didn't." smile still there. "What's wrong now?" he said rubbing his eyes a little. Perfect timing, a bad shiver shot up my spine, letting Zack know what was wrong. "Come here." He said holding his arms out for me. I smiled and scooted closer. "Thanks" I smiled again and let him wrap his arms around me. I automatically felt warmer as I laid there on his exposed chest. I gently placed my hands on his chest, along with my head as I felt him tighten his grip around me, as if to protect me. *oh yeah, I'm definitely getting to sleep now* I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the slow rhythmic breathing of Zack. What a perfect lullaby.

Chapter 5: What Do I Need to Do?

A bright light was shining through the window. I groaned a little bit and started to move but it must have slipped my mind that I had slept on Zack last night. "Sit still." A groan came from him sleeping below me. I smiled a little, but I tried to get up again, only to be forced back down. "Zackkk come on! I want to get up!" I said as I lightly hit his chest. He didn't move. I growled under my breath and started to push up harder on him, but his vastly muscular arms held me down.

"Okay, fine, what do I have to do in order for you to let me get up?" I said, placing my head on my hand. His facial expression didn't change up I felt his hand creep up to the back of my head. b Should have seen that one coming, but what the heck? /b I inched closer to the sleeping Zack, his hand already massaging my scalp. My face was just level to his when his eyes flew open to reveal his beautiful eyes. "So, what'd you want?" I ask in a "confused" way. He smiled a little bit and brought his lips to mine.

It surprised me at first. I mean I barely know the guy right? But he was such a good kisser. After the initial shock of his lips on my own, I lightly pushed back. His hand moved from the back of my head to my neck, deepening the kiss. I placed my hands on his chest to give myself some type of balance and pushed a little harder. His tongue eagerly brushed across my lips. I smiled a little and pulled back. "I don't think so Mr. Fair." I said, taking advantage of the fact that his arms weren't wrapped so tightly around me and hopped off the bed. He growled a little but then realized that he should have known that was going to happen.

I ran back into the stunning bathroom to do the morning ritual for me. Brush my teeth, brush my hair (thank God it was dry now) and just do the normal things. I noticed again that I didn't have any clothes, because Zack still hid them from me. "Zack! Where are my clothes?!" I poked my head out of the door to see that he was asleep again on the bed. "ZACK!" I yelled, startling him. He jumped a little, but it was just enough to send him flying off the bed, sending the covers with him. When he poked his head up, the covers were tangled around his head, I could only see half of his face. I tried to hold in my laughter but it was no use. "BAHAHAHA!" I cried clutching my sides. I grabbed the door frame to keep me from falling.

Well if I was paying attention, I would have heard Zack running over to me. He quickly pinned me against the wall and was starring hard into my eyes, now filled with tears from laughing. "You think that's funny?" he laughed a little. I nodded, still laughing. "Well how about this for funny?" he crashed his lips onto mine, quickly penetrating them with his tongue. I gasped a little but quickly melted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him know that I liked it. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him then I already was. b what the hell am I doing? I've only known the guy for a day! I refuse to fall for him that fast. /b I thought to myself in my head. I tried to find the urge to push away, but I just couldn't. Instead, I started running my hands through his amazingly soft black hair as he started to trace his fingers along my lower back.

"Sorry to interrupt." Came a loud voice from the front door. I pulled apart quickly, releasing my arms from around Zack's neck. Zack, however didn't move. I turned to see that Cloud was standing in the door way, arms crossed, and not looking too happy. "Hey there Cloud." I said scratching the back of my head, a little embarrassed that he had just seen that. "I think it's time for training Ryann." He said a little sternly. I nodded and quickly released myself from Zack's grip and ran over to Cloud. "What about clothes?" Zack called out, I started to answer but Cloud pushed me in front of him towards the training arena.

"Not like you to kiss random strangers Ryann."

Chapter 6: The Challenge

I smiled slightly to myself. "Next subject please." My smile disappearing as my conversation with Cloud drowned on. "Where are we going anyways?" I said looking around at the unfamiliar area. "Training Arena." He stated shortly, so like Cloud to only say short sentences. "Well first you have a meeting with your group advisor." Came a voice next to you. Zack had caught up and was already dressed in his uniform. I rolled my eyes. I have always hated authority figures. "Great, one more person to not listen too." I said sarcastically. Cloud stifled a small laugh while Zack rolled his eyes. "This way." He pointed to a large room already filled with men.

"Man I can already tell there is going to be way too much testosterone in this place for me." as I walked in and was already getting cat-calls. "Men, into line." Zack called to the idiotic looking group of men. And the actually did it. "You too." He whispered into my ear. My eyes went wide. bThere is no way he is the commanding officer./b I slowly stepped forward and took my place. Basketball shorts and all. "My name is Zack Fair. First Class SOLDIER. I will be your commanding officer. Understood?" "SIR!" everyone said, except for me. Zack walked over and stopped in front of me. "I said understood?" he smirked a little bit as he lean his face closer to mine. I heard little remarks here and there, "Looks like Commander has a girlfriend." I snapped my head in the direction, completely ignoring Zack's comment, and walked over there. "Oh what was that?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Why is it that the Commander gets all the attention? We're just as good as he is, if not better." The redneck grunt had said, slowly coming towards me. I turned to look at Zack, he merely laughed and turned the other direction as if to say, "I see nothing, I hear nothing." I turned my head back and smiled sweetly at the hideous man. "Well why does he get all the attention? Is that what you asked?" I walked closer to him as a smirk appeared on his face. His hand started to reach out to areas that he should have left alone. I clutched my fingers around his wrist and threw him into the wall behind me, him hitting with a thud. "Because he knows how to take a hit from little ole me, AND knows better that if he touches me, he'll end up like you. Commander or not. Next time you even think about touching me, you're going to be missing your balls got it?" the man slowly nodded as I took my place back inline. "Oh and COMMANDER Zack? Understood." I added with a smile.

He returned it and continued walking up and down the line. "For those of you who just saw, that was her way of dealing with harassment. If you do anything to her that you are not asked to, and I hear about it, you will answer to me. And trust me, nothing she does will even come close to what I will do. Got it?" "SIR!" they were scared, it was funny. "Now to start off, to the training arena. There you will pick out a weapon if you already do not have one. After the selection process, you will be paired with someone, and you will battle. Not to the death, but simply until you make the other unconscious, or seriously injured." He turned to look at me. "That means no killing you're partner Green." I pulled back and tried to look offended. "Wha? Me? Why would I do that?" I added with a smile. Once again it was returned.

"And to everyone's joy, I will be helping out with this exercise. Now, to the Arena." "SIR!" with that everyone left out a door I hadn't seen to the left. "Ryann, wait." It was Zack. "Yes Commander SIR!" I said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh at the end of that. "Sorry, but yes why do you need me?" Zack walked up to me and held out some clothes for me. "I heard something about clothes this morning, BUT I was a little too distracted to get them." He said with a small smile. I laughed a little as I took them. "Well sorry Sir, but I had nothing to do with that." I said as I started to remove my shirt. I stopped for a moment and looked at him, "You can turn around." He held his hands up defensively and turned around. I continued getting dressed, in the typical SOLDIER uniform, but mine was a little more fitting. "And yes it was because of you." Zack said as he turned around. I smiled as I started putting my hair up in a messy bun. "Oh I'm so sorry! NOT!" I said as I started to run off to the Arena. Zack caught my hand though. He pulled me back and laid a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Sir, that isn't very professional." I squirmed away from his grip and ran off to the Arena, where the rest of the men awaited, including Cloud. "I hope I don't have to fight you, it would be a shame to hurt you." Cloud laughed. I lightly pushed him. We stood there and waited as the other peons chose their weapons. After that was done, Zack appeared again. "Okay first group up: Ryann Green and … Myself." I smirked to myself as "Ooh's and Ahh's" came from around the room. I past him and lightly elbowed him in the stomach as I made my way into the Arena, earning laughs from the guys. "Just to let you know, I've never lost in here." Zack said as he walked behind me. "It's okay, I've never lost a fight. Hope I don't hurt you too bad." I smiled as I took my position on the other side of the Arena. bThis should be fun…/b

Chapter 7: The Fight

A smirk appeared on Zack's face as he pulled out his buster sword. It was slightly slimmer than Cloud's and a little bit longer. "Oh no, a sword, however will I defend against that?" I asked sarcastically. I pulled out my chain whip again, "Well I can say I haven't fought against one of those before. But it shouldn't be that hard, after all…you are a girl." Something snapped. If there were any words not to say to me, those were it. I sprinted toward him with deadly speed, pinning him and his sword against the wall with the chain part of the whip. "What was that?"

Cloud's POV (Third Person): Cloud saw Zack pull out his buster sword. "Ha this isn't even an fair fight." One of the men had commented. Cloud turned his head to look at the man. "What are you talking about?" he asked in a huff. The guy pointed to the buster sword that Zack was holding, then to Ryann. "Come on! Zack is the number one fighter! How is she going to come out of there alive?" he laughed. "You'd be surprise. If he's smart, he won't mention anything about her only being a girl." Cloud said as he turned back to the window. "…after all…you are a girl." Cloud smacked himself in the head with his palm, spoke too soon. "He's dead." Cloud added with a sly smile. The rest of the grunts looked at him, confused.

Normal POV:

Zack's smirk grew wider as he was pinned to the wall. He used some of his strength to push me off and try to swipe at me. I quickly evaded the attack by back handspringing to a safe distance. "Come on, I know you can do better than that." Zack taunted as he charged at me. I threw my whip to the side, I didn't need it. I charged at Zack with the same deadly speed as earlier. Zack, thinking that he would catch me off guard, tried to stab me while I was running at him. I anticipated the attack and moved quickly to the right, jumping high as he decided to swipe down. I landed behind him and kicked him away. "Aw is poor Zack getting beat by a girl?" I taunted as he got to his feet again. "Not a chance." He threw his sword to the side and came at me, I unfortunately was not expecting it. His punches made contact with me every time, pain coursing through my body. bNo way am I loosing to him/b

Cloud's POV:

"She's just a chick! He needs to take it easy!" one of the men cried out. Cloud turned to look at him. "She'll be fine, she refuses to back down. Going to get her hurt one day. And dude, grow a spine." Cloud spat at the man, who obviously already wasn't cut out for SOLDIER. His glance was still on Ryann. bShe is taking a pretty hard beating though. Zack is going to regret it if he lets her get a chance to defend herself/b

With as much effort as I could muster (he hits pretty hard), I blocked one of his punches, throwing off his rhythm. He stumbled back a little, now was my chance. I ran towards him and my legs made contact with his side. His face cringed as he could feel one of his ribs breaking. I brought my fist around and made contact with his jaw, making him stand a little upright. I started punching and jabbing, making contact every time, although he blocked a couple.

I could feel myself starting to fatigue, but I couldn't let up, not even in the slightest. But, one of my punches slipped, making me fall right past Zack as he leaned to the right. I felt him drive his knee into my stomach, knocking a good deal of breath out of me. He grabbed the back of my neck and threw me onto my back, bringing his sword to where it was right above my neck. "I win." He stated and smiled. I glared at him and turned my head to look a little. A smirk appeared on my face, my whip was right next to me. "I think not." I grabbed it and whipped it up at him, wrapping around his neck. He dropped his sword, amazingly missing me. His hands flew to the metal around his neck. I slowly got up and put the hand not holding the chain on my knee. "I think I win." I huffed out. Zack looked with his eyes frantically, trying to find someway of beating me. Before I knew it, the rest of the whip was around my neck, I was in the same position as Zack, but I was a little bit more tired. "Just give up." He said, a little regret in his voice. I shook my head and tightened the grip around his neck, he returned the favor. I fell to my knees, now feeling extremely small. I couldn't hold on any longer.

Cloud's POV:

Cloud watched the fight intently, he was amazed at how well Ryann was fighting off Zack, but he knew that she couldn't last any longer. "She's pretty strong, for a girl I mean." It was the man from earlier, the one Ryann had thrown into the wall. "Yeah, but she's getting tired." Cloud commented. He then saw Zack do the same thing that Ryann had done to him, wrapping the chain around her throat, almost crushing her bones. bOh god, please don't be stubborn/b

I released the grip on his neck and fell to my hands and knees. The chain fell off from around Zack's neck, as I felt mine loosen too. "I can't believe I lost…" I whispered as I fell onto my side, breathing heavily. Zack knelt down beside me and smiled, "You did good kid." I smiled back before I blacked out.

Chapter 8: Recuperating

I groaned as I tried to move. I found myself back in a bed; bandages were covering my lower stomach to my breasts. bWait a sec… HE DIDN'T?!/b I screamed in my head. I tried to move again, but a pain shot through me. I let out another groan as I tried to sit up. "Morning sleepy head." The voice hurt my head severely. bAh it feels like I have a hangover. Stupid Zack. Stupid me for losing/b I though to myself. I opened my eyes a little to see Zack sitting at the end of the bed. "Asshole." I mumble as I try to turn to my side, not succeeding. I could barely breath without being sore. "I've been great thanks! I mean first someone beats the crap out of me and I take care of them and I get called an asshole? Geeze thanks!" he commented sarcastically, and a little too loud for my taste.

"Zack shut up!" I groaned as I placed my arms over my eyes, cringing a little. I felt him scoot closer to me on the bed. "Go away…" I groan again. (Yes I am a sore loser, grrrr). "Let's see here, you're in my room, so I can't." he said as he removed my arms from my face. I glared at him a little as I tried to sit up again. It hurt, but not as bad. "How long have I been out?" I ask trying to get out of the bed, being stopped by Zack.

"Well –"

"About a week" another voice called out. I turned my head to see Cloud standing in the corner. "Cloud!" I smiled and pushed past Zack's hand to get over to him. Almost falling in the process. I hugged Cloud around the waist, he patted my back as I let go. "It was a good fight, can't believe you lasted that long with him." He said as he playfully pushed me, forgetting how sore I was already. "OWIE!" I scream and glare at Cloud.

"Nice going there." Zack laughed.

"Shut up." I spat back.

"Just to let you know, she's a sore loser" Cloud stated before he ran out the door; knowing that even though I was sore, I wouldn't mind kicking the crap out of him.

"Am not." I sat on the bed in a huff. Zack chuckled as he crawled up behind me and rested his head on my shoulder. I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. He smiled a little bit as I turned my glare down to my hands. bI can't believe I lost. And to a puppy!/b I screamed in my head. "Come on Ry, you did great. Any other goof ball wouldn't have last half as long as you did!" he said as he lightly wrapped his arms around my waist, making sure not to put too much pressure on it. I huffed again, trying to blow some of my hair out of my face. "Here's a question… who undressed me and wrapped these?" I asked pointing at my breast. I felt him grin into my shoulder. "Perv!" I "lightly" tapped him on the side of his head. "What? I had to wrap them some how!" he said squeezing my stomach lightly, causing me to grunt in slight pain. "Oops sorry!" he said lightly rubbing my stomach. I continued to glare at him but I finally gave in and leaned back onto him. "I'm so going to kick your ass next time." I whispered as he lightly kissed my cheek. "Sure you will sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie."

"Whatever you say babe."

"GAH!"

Chapter 9: A Mission Prep

It's probably been about two or three weeks since the whole "sweetie" and "babe" conversation. During that time, Cloud, Zack and I have gotten closer. I can tell that Cloud looks up to Zack as an older brother. Me? Well, he's okay. He's fun to goof off with, even if he does keep trying to kiss me. Every once and a while I let him; other times, well, let's just say I'm a tease.

"Green, Strife, Fair, to my office now." We were all in Zack's room playing Egyptian Rat Screw, (I was winning ^_^). "Man what does Angeal want now?" I tossed my cards down, and started to get up. "HAHA YOU LOST!" Zack shouted. I stopped and turned on my heel, "No I didn't, we have to go. Come on Mr. First Class." I said turning back, "You too Cloud." I said as I hoisted him to his feet. "Man, I was just getting to sleep." He yawned; I just shook my head and started to walk.

A million flights of stairs later, we were finally in front of Angeal's office. Who is this Angeal you might ask? Well he's out instructor, the chief? The big cohune? The big enchilada? Oh you get the point. Well anyways, Zack was the first to enter, just because he was a class above Cloud and I. "You wanted to see us Angeal?" Zack was the only one aloud to call him by his real name, Cloud and I always had to call him Sir. The man, a href=".com/albums/o137/jacksoku/FF/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src="." border="0" alt="CC FF7"/a, turned to face the three of us. "There has been a…disturbance…on the outskirts of Midgar; I need you three to check it out." Stated in his monotonous voice. "But Angeal! They're only Second Class! Are you sure they are ready?" Zack jumped out. I walked in between him and Angeal, "Excuse me?" I crossed my arms and shifted my weight onto one of my legs. "I think Cloud and I are more then capable of completing a mission." I snapped at Zack, forgetting that he was my commanding officer. "Green, you are out of line." I heard Angeal scold from behind me. "Sorry Sir." I took my place next to Cloud, who elbowed me for getting out of line.

"But she does have a point. Plus, aren't they the only two that made Second Class? I will trust that you will take care of them." He looked at Zack, who was really battling inside his head. "Yeah I got it." He said as he turned away from Angeal, dragging both Cloud and I out with him.

After returning back to Zack's room, he started to pack. "Is there a certain reason why you don't want ME on the mission? I know you have no problem taking Cloud along. So what's the deal?" I snapped harshly. Cloud chuckled a little bit, looking to Zack to hear this argument take off. Zack stopped his packing and turned to look at me. "I don't think you are ready, that's it." "Are you kidding me? She kicked your ass in the Arena, she killed at least seven guards for her trial, and she's damn good at defending herself. And she's improved those skills so much more; and you say she's not ready? Wow you're blind." I stood there, looking at Cloud in total shock. bdid he just say all that?/b he turned away in a huff, leaving Zack and I in the room, alone, again. "I think you should listen to him." Zack tried to say something but I walked out the door to my own room before he could say anything.

I entered my room and slammed the door hard. b how can he say that I'm not ready?! I'm the best SOLDIER he has! /b I screamed in my head. I stormed across my room, (which by the way looked like this: a href=".com/albums/hh49/renos_babe_08/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/hh49/renos_babe_" border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a) and pulled out a small backpack and started throwing items in there. "You know he's just trying to protect you." A man's voice called from my door. I looked up to see that Angeal was in my room. "Sir!" I went to attention and saluted. "No need right now." He said in a casual tone, weird for him. I loosened up a bit as I went back to packing. "Yeah whatever, everyone knows that he likes me. I just figured he'd be one of the ones that would say 'Yeah send her! She can do it!' but no, I get 'She's not ready'" I said, putting some clothes into the pack.

Angeal took at seat on my bed, "Yes, it is quite obvious that he has taken a special liking to you. But, that doesn't mean he does not support you. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt." I scoffed at the comment, "He knows I'm quite capable of handling myself. I've become so much stronger." I had finished packing and turned to see Angeal standing straight up. "Just try to see things from his perspective. It might make things a lot easier." He said, clapping me on the shoulder and walking out. "What is that supposed to mean? I don't know what goes on in that empty head of his?!" I called after him, but no answer.

I rolled my eyes as picked up my back pack and headed into Cloud's room. "Ready yet?" I leaned on the door frame, examining his room. IT WAS A MESS. "Crap Cloud, how messy can you make this room?" I said slowly walking into it, "Trust me, A LOT messier. And yes I am ready." He said as he grabbed my arm and pushed me out the door. "Touchy, touchy." We walked down the hallway to see Zack smiling at us, with his sword on his back. "Ready?" he said as he placed his arms around both Cloud's and my shoulders. "I don't know, you tell me." I said walking forward, out into the forest Cloud and I had come from a mere three weeks earlier.

Zack's POV (Third Person)

"She's hate's me." Zack said, not looking at Cloud.

"Hate is a strong word, more like – yeah well hate is the right word now" Cloud said clapping him on his shoulder "Well what do you expect? She expected you to be the first one to be 100 percent behind her, and you weren't. It's okay she'll get over it . . . . eventually." With that Cloud quickly ran off to Ryann.

bYeah I would hate me too./bZack thought in his head. He shook the thought out and tried to focus on the mission at hand. "Hopefully she'll lighten up and forgive me."

He said out loud, but he knew in the back of his mind that she wouldn't forgive him that easily.

Chapter 10: The Feeling of Betrayal

We walked along this dusty road for what seemed like hours, in a complete silence. Zack knew I was still mad at him. I mean come on now! Wouldn't you if the only person you thought would be on your side wasn't? I thought so.

"Where are we?" I asked out loud, finally breaking the silence. "I think. . ." "I wasn't talking to you icommander/i" I cut Zack off with all the venom I could muster. He let out a annoyed groan and picked up his pace a little. "You know, he really is sorry." Cloud mumbles out of the side of his mouth, trying not to get on anyone's bad side. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk on.

bYou know he is sorry, just give it up/b

iNO! How dare he not believe in me?!/i

bIt was a mistake and he knows this. Come on you know you want to./b

iNo, and that's beside the point. /i

This battle continued to go on through my head until I knocked into, what felt like, a brick wall. "Ouch. . ." I said as I brought my hand up to rub my nose. Not hearing an apology, I look to see Zack in somewhat of a trance. "What the hell?" I look over Zack's shoulder to see what has captured the mind of this nitwit.

A girl clad in pink with brown shoes was in a field full of amazingly beautiful flowers. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid. She looked so innocent, and it was obvious that Zack though she looked like an angel. "What are you two starring at?" Cloud came up behind us. I turned my head and glared at him. "Nothing, let's keep going." I said as I head off in another direction, leaving both men standing there.

To be honest, I was a little angry. I mean, yeah sure, I had been a little mean to him, but that doesn't give Zack the right to completely ignore me! bWHAT THE HELL? AM I JEALOUS?/b I scream in my head. "What am I saying, of course I am." I sit myself down at the base of a tree, trying to hide my embarrassment from myself. bAnd now things are great because my stupid pride got in the way./b I say in my head. "Ryann! Where are you?" it was Cloud. "Over here. . ." I sighed heavily. Cloud's feet were heard stomping through everything, finally making their way towards me. "Zack's talking to that flower girl." He stated, just matter-of-factly. "I know." I said, trying to repress the anger, jealousy, and sadness that had found its way inside me.

(Third Person)

Zack made his way over to the innocent looking girl carefully. *Wow, she's beautiful* Zack thought to himself. He was actually pretty nervous about walking up to this stranger, not know how she would react. As soon as he was close enough, however, the girl turned her head to look at him. An innocent smile on her face. "Uh, hi there!" he said a little nervously. The girl smiled and started to talk, "Hey there, what's your name?" her voice was the sound of heaven to Zack's ears. "Uh, Z-Zack Fair, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" he stuttered sticking out his hand. The girls smile grew wider as she stuck her hand out to meet his. "Aerith Gainsborough, pleasure to meet you Zack!"

(Normal POV)

I sat there with Cloud under the tree, just releasing everything. "I'm an idiot Cloud; I know I am so don't even say anything." I said placing my head in my hands, irritably. "Just go tell him you're sorry, I'm sure he'll understand." Cloud said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled lightly at him as I decided to get up slowly.

I started to walk back slowly to where I had left Zack. Only to be completely saddened by what I had found:

a href=".com/albums/ee53/Aida_Aerith/Final%20Fantasy/Couples/Zack%20x%20Aerith/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/ee53/Aida_Aerith/Final%20Fantasy/Couples/Zack%20x%" border="0" alt="Zack x Aerith"/a

My heart felt like it was aching and burning with rage at the same time. b But I can't be falling for him! It's just. . ./b I let the voice in my head trail off as I ran back to where Cloud was sitting, hiding the angry tears that were attempting to fall from my eyes. I reach Cloud, "How'd it go?"

"Shut up; let's just finish this mission with OUT that idiot of a commander." I snap harshly as I run off to complete the mission, with or without their help.

Chapter 11: Get Lost

*Knock, knock, knock* the sound came from my door. It had been about a week and a half since we completed the mission. I was still on sour terms with Zack, but I was forced to be some what nice. I slowly got up and opened it, only to reveal the cause of pain himself. "Can I help you Commander?" I snapped, forcing myself to at least be a little civil. "You're actually talking to me? Wow. I was told to come here and say I am sorry for making you do the mission on your own." The way his tone came across was that he was bforced/b to come and say it. "Oh it's okay, there's no need to apologize. Not unless you really mean it. Now if you would iexcuse me/i" I said trying quickly to shut the door. But Zack's hand stopped it. "You're not yelling at me?" I looked at him and shook my head, "There's no more reason too iCommander/i." Zack stood there looking at me like I had just lost my mind. "Why?" this man was so aggravating. "Because icommander/i recent events have opened my eyes. Do you want me to yell?" he shook his head no, "Well, uh, I better go." He said as he turned around, "Yeah, go flirt with what's her face." I mumbled under my breath. "What?" bDamnit think of something/b "Oh nothing, just thinking about my schedule out loud. Commander." I said quickly shutting the door to avoid more prying questions.

Once the door shut, I slid down to the bottom of it, hugging my knees, "This is going to be very interesting."

(Third Person)

Zack just stood there starring at the gray door. b*Is she feeling okay? She didn't yell at me. Maybe a bit of an attitude, but that's just her.*/b he started to walk to his room, but curiosity got the best of him. He stomped his feet loudly at first but slowly started to soften them up until they were nothing. He leaned his ear against the door, hoping to hear something. *Sniff, sniff* "Stop it Ryann! He's not worth it!" she was saying to herself. b*Is she crying?*/b *Ring* "Hello? Oh hey Cloud. Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? b*she's obviously lying*/b No thanks Cloud, I think I'm going to stay in tonight. I've got a lot of things to do." b*That's a lie, she's got nothing, nothing but practice*/b He heard her hang up the phone and walk closer to the door. b*Crap! RUN!*/b as fast as he could he bolted off down the hallway, still thinking of what was wrong with Ryann, then Aerith entered his mind.

(Normal)

I quickly wiped my face as I stepped out my room and headed to the training area. The dummies there would be okay. I decided that in order to calm myself down, I would just train until I couldn't do it any more. Even if it meant all night. I started to attack everything around me, no matter what it was. I believe I hit a couple of men too, oh well, that's why we have a hospital here. When I was like this, I was blind to everything around me. I saw something moving behind me and twirled around to kick it when I noticed it was Cloud. "Yeah, things. Let's go." He said taking my wrist and trying to pull me to somewhere. "Stop! Just let me handle myself okay? I appreciate it, but let me cool down." I said, trying to hold back the anger I was feeling. He got the message and simply nodded and left. Anger coursing through me again I whipped around, not caring who or what I hit, and threw a punch at whatever was behind me. *CRUNCH* "Damnit Ryann! You broke my nose!" it was Zack. "Whatever, get over it." I pulled his hand away to look at his now swollen nose, "You baby. . ." I said as I placed my thumbs on either side, attempting to straighten out his nose.

"OUCH!" he screamed quickly. "Shut up. Is there something I can do for you?" I snapped going back to my training dummy. "Attitude much? Well yes there is something." I swung harder at my punching dummy; he was doing this on purpose. "What is it?" I snapped again, ignoring his previous comment. His eyebrows furrowed before being replaced with a smile. "I would like you and Cloud to join me and my new friend Aerith . . ." "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I can't. I have plans already tonight." I quickly finished and exited the arena before he could say anything else. There was no way I am going to be going with him and iAerith/i.

"Plans? Really like what? Being a complete bitch?" his words stung me as I continued to walk. "I was talking to you!" he called as he started to run after me. I, in turn, started to quicken my pace. I was almost to my door, before I felt Zack clutch onto the back of my collar and pushed me up against my door, making me face him. "Now tell me what is wrong. Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what? I have plans tonight. It's the truth."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he cocked a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Uh, like, training."

"That's not a good enough excuse. Try again."

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth. Now let me go." I say, trying desperately to get away before tears could come down my face, either that or my anger exploding.

"No, what the hell crawled up your butt? You've been like this ever since the mission." he asked, care in his eyes.

I shifted my gaze to the ground, not wanting to look in his eyes. "Look at me." he said, almost a whisper.

"No, I have to go." I tried to open my door but his hand caught mine. "Not until you tell me what is wrong."

"Damnit Zack! Let me go!" I scream, getting even more frustrated with his persistence. He smirked before letting go of my arm. I quickly take this opportunity to open my door; sadly Zack takes his chance and pushes me inside along with him. He leans on the door and crossed his arms. "Now talk."

I sat myself on the bed and turned to put my head in the pillow. "Don't even, just talk. It's me Zack, come on now." He said coming closer to the bed. (I could hear him). I lifted my head out of the pillow and turned to look at him "Fine! You want to know what's wrong?! I don't appreciate being messed with; I don't like being toyed with. If you just wanted some action because I'm the only girl SOLDIER well then, I don't know what the hell crawled into your brain to even make you think that I would do that! And then as soon as someone else comes along, you completely forget about me, and our little, whatever it is and just subsume to puppy love!" I scream getting louder and louder with each syllable. Zack looked a little taken back, then hit himself in the head. "You're pissed off. . . because you're jealous. . . of me and Aerith?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny! You hurt me! Don't you feel the least bit of remorse?" I ask, hurt now showing through. He looked at me, seeing my face, "I thought you were kidding. Why would you care so much about me and another girl huh?" he placed himself next to me on the bed

I turn my gaze to the floor again, finding my shoes very interesting. I felt Zack place his hand gently on my shoulder, "Why would you care so much huh?" I could feel my face getting hotter, "I don't know . . ." I mumbled quickly. bthat's a lie! You know the reason why!/b the voice in my head was back. "Uh huh, you're a horrible liar."

bJust tell him, he'll understand./b

iNo he won't! He'll just go run to Aerith!/i

bIf he wanted to be with Aerith, he would have gone already!/b

iBut, what if I get hurt? You know I'm just going to be pissed and take it out on everyone./i

bYou never know until you try. . ./b

"Hey, you okay? Just tell me what's really going on." Zack persisted. The argument in my head stopped at the sound of his voice. I wanted to tell him, but I was scared. "Ryann?" his voice was now worried, I knew he didn't know what to expect. I did the only thing I could think of at the time, I flung my arms around his neck and held on to him. He was shocked at first but lightly hugged me back. "Zack, you're such an idiot, I swear." I said into his shoulder. I felt him squeeze me a little tighter as he held me. "Thanks I guess." He laughed. I pulled back a little, my arms still around his shoulders. "The reason why I am, well was, so upset was because . . . I think . . . subIloveyou/sub." As I said those words, I was looking into his deep purple eyes; I could have sworn I saw the jump for joy, but I wasn't sure.

My thoughts were confirmed when he crashed his lips onto mine, I smiled happily as I brought one of my hands to the back of his head and placed the other on his back. He continued to squeeze my middle happily as we continued to kiss.

bAerith . . . /b a little voice popped into my head.

I pulled away from Zack, "What about Aerith, I really don't feel like having you cheat on her." Zack's eyes saddened, "Ryann, you have to understand, there is just something about Aerith, I can't leave her." His words stung me, of all the words he COULD have said, he chose those. I slowly got up, my mouth wide open and my eyes could focus on one thing for too long. "You need to leave. . ." was all I could manage to say, and it wasn't even angry. It was more of a confused tone. "Ryann, come on," he pleaded as he walked over to me. "No! Get out." I said, anger finding its way back. He was a little taken back but decided to do as I said.

Chapter 12: Leaving? I think not

I was out of my mind. I actually thought that Zack felt something for me. I made myself look like an idiot! I hadn't moved from the spot where I was rooted since he left 20 minutes ago. "How could I be so stupid." I kept mumbling to myself. I wanted to cry, I really did, but I couldn't. I was already embarrassed enough as it was, crying would only make it worse.

I heard footsteps outside my door, but I still didn't move. I didn't know how to at the moment. "Ryann?" came a voice. I finally turned to see that Cloud was standing in my door way. His face changed when he saw mine, he slowly walked over and wrapped his arms around me as I buried my head into his chest. "I'm so stupid!" I cried finally. My body was shaking in his arms, but he didn't seem to mind. "I'm so stupid!" I kept repeating. Cloud rubbed my back, trying to soothe me, but failing miserably. "Ryann, it'll be okay." He kept saying. I could tell he was getting a little wary; he knew that it would only take a few more moments to become the Ryann that everyone knew, the Ryann that would possibly end up killing herself with the excessive amounts of training that I would do.

I slowly pulled away from Cloud and forced a smile onto my face. "Thanks Cloud, I don't know what I would do with out you." I managed to say as I wiped the tears off my face. He merely smiled a little as he started to unwrap his arms. "You'll be okay, I promise." He said before he left. I stood there for a while and smiled, knowing he was right. I just had to force myself to be alright.

centerFast-Forward 1 Month/center

I'm not going to lie, it's been a bit awkward, Zack being my partner and all. We went on many missions, but it was always so quiet; besides the occasional phone call from Aerith. She'd always ask what he was doing and he'd always reply "Just working, you know, the usual. Paperwork." It made me curious why he said paperwork, but I never asked. Now, however, Cloud had managed to drag me along to one of his little training sessions. "We haven't trained together in a long time, come on! I actually need a challenge!" was his excuse. It was true though, I did keep to myself a lot now. I guess it just made me feel better.

We were shortly in the training arena, and we weren't alone. Zack was there too, "Cloud, no!" I whispered harshly. Besides missions, I had been avoiding Zack whenever possible. Cloud smirked as he grabbed my arm and forced me in front of him. "Cloud!" I said as I walked. "WE are training, ignore him." He said as he stepped into the middle of the training arena. I glared at him but took my spot. "You're really stupid, you know that. Piss me off right before a fight." I spat louder than I wanted.

"Aw Cloud come on, you know you're going to lose! She almost beat me 2 months ago, and that's without any training!" came Zack's silky voice. I closed my eyes quickly before turning around to face him. "Thanks. . .Zack." it was the first words that I had uttered to him in over a month. A look of surprise crossed his face before a half-hearted smile. "No problem Ryann." There was an awkward silence between us both, until Cloud decided to take advantage of this moment and attack. I saw Zack's eye get wide before I turned around. Luckily, just in time to block Cloud's foot with my arms. "Cheap!" I screamed as I jumped into the air and landed gracefully behind him. I ran quickly before he could see me and kicked him in his back sending him flying into Zack. bHmm two birds with one stone/b I thought to myself, as a smile crept across my face. "I think that's the first smile I have seen come across your face in a long time." Cloud said as he picked himself off of Zack and charged at me. My smile turned into a smirk as I noticed that Cloud's shoe was untied, knowing he was about to trip up. Not a moment later did that happen. He was almost to me when he got caught up. I instinctively moved to the side, causing Cloud to fall flat on his face. I couldn't help it, I let out a huge laugh, the kind that comes straight from the gut. "Oh HAHA my HAHA gosh HAHA!" I clutch my sides as I point at him. Zack had picked himself up off the ground and looked at me with a mixture of "wtf?" and "wow I've missed that." I couldn't stop laughing for some reason, "Okay, training's done! I win!" Cloud said triumphantly. My laughing stopped as I cocked my head at him. "What the hell? You didn't even scratch me?!" I scream. A smirk comes to his face, "I win because I got you to smile AND laugh." Cloud said, his smirk wider than before. I smile as I walk up to him and give him a hug. "You are one weird guy, but thanks."

I turn to see Zack still starring at me with a smile. He starts to walk over but then his phone rings. "Hey babe," my heart sinks when he answers his phone. "I'm gone." I said as I pushed past Cloud and head to the roof. Cloud starts to follow me but stops to look at Zack, "You just had to ruin it!" Zack mouths "I'm sorry" and gives him an "I didn't mean too!" look before returning back to his phone call. "No I'm not doing anything tonight, what did you have in mind?" Cloud rolls his eyes and follows me to the roof.

There I stood, in the pouring rain, drenched from head to toe. "Just when I thought things were going to go back to normal." I said to myself. I looked out onto the view that the roof held. It was beautiful scenery. Nothing but forestry could be seen for miles. "Maybe I should leave. Would make my life a lot easier." I mumbled to myself. "You're not leaving Ryann." Came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Angeal was there. I turned my head back to my scenery, in attempts to lose myself in my thoughts. "You are not going to leave because of some idiot puppy. You're stronger than this. Don't be such a girl." He said, taking a spot on the rail next to me. I scoffed a little before looking at him. "You really have no idea what it's like to be a girl do you? You don't have a clue what goes on in our minds. And I know for damn sure that you don't know what it feels like to be a girl and too see someone . . . someone you love . . . be with someone else. You may be our Superior, but you know NOTHING about what it's like to be me right now. You have no clue how much pain I am forcing myself to go through. It's worse than any torture that could happen on a mission, any training you could put me through. So what if I'm a SOLDIER, I'm still a girl. I can't help that." Tears had started to fall, but were covered up by the rain drops that were falling. "You have no right to tell me what I should and should not feel." Was the last thing I said before turning and walking away, leaving Angeal stunned. I was going to head inside but decided against it, I needed to be alone, so I continued to walk on the roof, away from Angeal.

Cloud pounded up the stairs that led to the roof. He couldn't believe how much Zack was affecting Ryann. "She must really love the guy." He thought out loud. He wanted to push Zack off a cliff right now for hurting his best friend the way he was, but he knew that would hurt Ryann even more. He reached the top of the stairs and pushed through the door to see his boss leaning on a rail, in the pouring rain. "Sir, have you seen Green out here?" his voice formal and obedient, unlike Ryann's earlier. Angeal nodded but didn't point in a direction. "Sir, where is she." Angeal finally turned to face him. "That I do not know, she said something about her wanting to leave. Something about it making her life easier. I told her she couldn't. She, however, felt other wise." Cloud was shocked. "Leave sir? I can't believe that." Cloud didn't know what to say, he REALLY felt like pushing Zack off a cliff now. "How would you feel if she left, after all, you are her best friend." Angeal's tone confused him, it was actually as if he was thinking about letting her go. "I'd be furious, at both her and Zack. She shouldn't be doing this because of a guy. But then it's not all her fault. She is a woman, and they are naturally more emotional than men, and Zack is just torturing her at the moment." Cloud was furious and confused. He didn't want her to leave, not because of him.

I stood there on the roof again, thinking aloud. "I couldn't leave, even if I wanted too. I'd miss Cloud." I was still crying to myself, quietly. "Why? Why do I have to be a girl? Why do I have to have feelings?!" I cry out, placing my head in my hands. I turned off the rail and sat on the ground. "I can't put up with this. I can't avoid him any longer, I have to grow up sometime. . ." I thought out loud. "Yeah sometime." Came another voice. I turned my head to look, but I saw no one. "Show yourself!" I said as I stood up in a defensive position. "Relax, it's just me." Cloud came out of the shadows to stand in front of me. "You're not really going to leave are you?" he said, but it was more of a plea, for me not to go. I shook my head no and smiled to myself. "I couldn't. I'd miss you too much." Cloud smiled a little before wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Come on lets get inside, before you get sick." He said as he pulled me towards the door. I nodded and started to walk with him. As soon as we got into the door however, Zack pummeled over us. "Guys, you have to help. Aerith's been taken."

Chapter 13:

Cloud looks from Zack then back to me. My insides were telling me that I had to help, and not to be bitter. "Okay . . . let's get going." Those words were the hardest things I had ever said, but the look on Zack's face was worth it. He gave a huge smile of relief before bringing me into a bone crushing hug. I felt awkward but let him hug me. Cloud was still in shock of my answer, but nodded. Zack let go of me and turned to run. "Come on guys! We have to get to the church!" he yelled from in front of us. "Time to grow up?" Cloud asked, knowing that it must have been hard for me to do what I just did. I nodded a little before taking off after Zack, Cloud following behind me.

It didn't take long for us to get to the church. Zack had us take two motorcycles, me riding with Cloud of course. When we got there, it didn't look like much. bWow, really? This is where she lives?/b I thought to myself. Flowers were everywhere, and so was dust. bHe REALLY must like her/b I though again. "There's got to be some trace of what happened." Zack muttered to himself. Cloud looked around, apparently amazed by the church. "I like it." He says out loud, "And the flowers are beautiful." I turned to look at him. "Sap." I said along with . . . Zack? "What are you talking about? Don't you like it?" I said turning towards him. He shook his head, "Not really, flowers aren't really my thing. I actually hate coming here." He stated as he searched frantically for some evidence of where she might have gone. I started to search too.

After some time, I came across a jacket, a shirt that looked like it belonged to Zack, and a pair of sunglasses. "I found a shirt. I think it might be yours though . . ." I handed him the shirt without looking at him, trying to hide pain again. "Oh uh thanks . . ." he scratched the back of his head as he took it. bThey did it, in a church. Wow./b I thought to myself, making me feel horrible. Cloud noticed and gave me a small smile, which I returned. "I think I found something . . . " Zack said, worry in his voice. I look at what he found and noticed it was a piece of a shirt with the SOLDIER emblem on it. "So what, that could be yours." Cloud stated matter of factly. Zack looked up with worry in his eyes. "Unless you never wear anything that has to do with SOLDIER here, because she doesn't know." I pieced together. Apparently I had gotten in right with the look of annoyance on his face. "Let's go." In a flash Zack was out the door and on his motorcycle. I turned to look at Cloud, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Back at the SOLDIER headquarters, we see that Zack has already arrived before us. We bolt up the stairs to the main office, where we thought that Zack might be. Unfortunately we were right. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU TAKE HER? THERE IS NO REASON WHAT SO EVER. SHE DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" Zack's angry voice could be heard echoing through out the entire building. Cloud and I burst through the doors to see a fuming Zack and a clam Angeal. "Ah, Green, we have disposed of your little 'problem'. Now that his partner is dead, there is no need for you to leave." He said calmly. Zack slowly turned his head to me. "YOU KILLED HER?! THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOU? BECAUSE OF YOUR JEALOUSY? YOU DID THIS?!" he came closer with every step. "No! I didn't want this!" I screamed as I looked to Cloud. He was in shock too, in shock that SOLDIER would do something like this. Zack continued to charge at me, rage fuming. "I didn't want this! Zack I promise! I never even thought of this!" I pleaded. "Oh don't be so modest Green. This is exactly what you wanted. We had to stop you leaving some how. And since Mr. Fair here was the problem, we simply took care of it." Zack's eyes were fuming as he charged at me with full speed. Cloud quickly jumped in front of me to protect me. "MOVE!" Zack's voice boomed. I felt so small. "I never wanted to be apart of something like this. . . I never wanted her dead." I said out loud. I lightly placed my arm on Cloud's shoulder and whispered something in his ear before I took off running. Running out of the office, out of the building, out of SOLDIER. I knew I would regret it.

"WHERE IS SHE GOING?!" Zack roared when he tried to push by. "She quit. She doesn't want to be apart of something that is willing to hurt her friends in order to keep her here." Zack's face is shocked. "She really didn't want this?" Cloud let out a frustrated yell, "YOU IDIOT! THAT'S WHAT SHE'S BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!" Zack felt horrible. "So Mrs. Green left. Well then only one thing to do now." Cloud's eyes went wide. "No." he simply stated before he bolted out the door that Ryann had left a mere moments earlier. "What is he talking about?" Zack turned to look at his supervisor. "Green knows to much about SOLDIER, and now so does Strife. The only thing to do now is dispose of them. And I am putting you in charge." Zack's eyes went wide. Yes he felt like hurting Ryann earlier, but that was a mistake. Now he was being put in charge of killing her? It didn't seem right. "Do I have to . . ." Zack asked in a low tone. "It's either that. Or die. You make the choice."

Chapter 14: Caught

Cloud and I have been on the run ever since we left SOLDIER 2 weeks ago. Ever since then, life has been pretty hectic. "I can't believe they killed her." I kept saying to myself. I kept thinking about how much Zack must hate me now. But I had Cloud there to comfort me, like a best friend should. "Don't worry about him right now. Worry about staying alive. You know they are out to kill both of us now. Just because we left." He would always say. I would always nod and keep going. We've had a couple close call with the same SOLDIER, he refuses to show his face, and he never talks, but he uses a giant buster sword, similar to Cloud's. He always shows up when we least expect him too.

Right now, we were resting in the middle of the forgotten forest, right out side of Midgar. "Ryann, we have to rest. Or else next time we won't be able to fight him." Cloud said in an exasperated tone. I too was out of breathe and decided to plop down right where I was. "You should rest first, I will take watch." I said looking at Cloud, the last run in with that SOLDIER really wore him out. He didn't argue, just fell asleep right there. I smiled to myself and turned too look at where we were. "Wow, the Life Stream." I mumbled to myself. I had never seen it up close. It was really amazing, beautiful. How could something so beautiful symbolize such pain? "Hmph that's how it was with Zack." I mumble to myself again. In truth, I really did miss him, I mean I loved the guy right? "I just wish he didn't hate me. . ." I thought myself. I wasn't paying attention, there was rustling from the bushes behind me. I started to cry a little at the memories of Zack that were flooding back to me. "Maybe it's just better if I get caught." I thought out loud as I continued to let the tears fall.

"Well here's your chance!" a muffled voice called from behind me. Suddenly, my arms were forced behind my back while my mouth was being covered with one hand. "You shouldn't have ran." The voice called again. My eyes searched frantically for Cloud, hoping he would be hidden, thank God he was. I tried struggling, trying to get free, but it just wasn't working. "It won't work, just give up." I got frustrated and finally managed to get loose, how I don't know. The man that had attacked me now had a sword out that looked oddly familiar. "Zack?" I called out to the man. He scoffed before removing his mask. "Yeah, got a problem with it? Or are you going to have someone kill me too." He snapped. I hung my head low, "I didn't want her killed." I whispered. "Well that's too bad." He said as he lunged at me, sword ready to penetrate me. I quickly dodged it as his sword got lodged into a tree. "Would you just listen to me please?!" I cried out, dodging his sword yet again. He grunted as he tried to kick me in my side, him barely missing. I refused to hit him; I refused to hurt him any more than I already had, no matter HOW much I wanted too. Zack on the hand had no problem trying to hurt me further. He swung his sword uncontrollably towards my head, narrowly missing every time. "Zack, please listen to me!" I yelled again. But it was too late, he had already swept my feet out from under me and had his sword pointed at my throat.

"Any last words?" he added menacingly. I had never seen Zack like this; it frightened me to tell you the truth. I simply lay there on the ground, exhausted from trying not to hurt him. I slowly got up using the tree behind me as support, Zack's sword never leaving my throat. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I had put you through. I'm sorry that I got Aerith killed; I had NO intention of that ever happening. I just want you to be happy, and if that means killing me, then so be it." He just stood there, sword held above my throat. "Okay now that that's said, just get this over with." I said as I shut my eyes, ready for the pain of his sword.

No pain came, just a warm embrace. I opened my eyes to see that I was being hugged by Zack, the man who was sent out to kill me. "Um, I don't know if you are new to this, but you're supposed to kill me." I said, unsure of what was happening. "Ryann shut up. I could never kill you." I looked up at him with my deep purple eyes. "Zack, I don't want you to get killed too, just get this over with!" I cried out. Zack nodded, and started to get his sword again, but then embraced me again. "I can't, I just can't." he kept repeating over and over again. I continued to hold him, as he did me. "You could get killed if you don't." I stated. "I don't care. I have hurt you enough. I know that you didn't mean for Aerith to get killed, I'm so stupid for even thinking that she could replace you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." he pleaded. I could hear his voice cracking, was he crying? I pulled back to look into his eyes, tears flowing from them. "Zack, I love you. Do you understand that?" I said with a small smile on my face, he smiled and brought his lips to meet mine. I smiled as I kissed back with enthusiasm.

Cloud started to rustle a little before he woke up. "Ryann?" he called out. I pulled back from Zack to look over at him. "It took you THAT long to wake up? Sheeze. Well looks like we are going to have some company on our journey." You said to him. Cloud continues to rub his eyes, "Wha?" he stops to see Zack. "You mean he's finally stopped being an asshole?" I shoot him a hard glare, "You know you thought it too." He shot back at me. I smiled and continued to hug Zack. "Don't hurt her this time, it'll be the last thing you do." Cloud said dangerously. Zack smiled at him before hugging me closer. "You guys are all I have now. Don't worry, I won't hurt her again. I'd die before I do that."

Chapter 15: Lemon

The smell of fresh rain filled the air as Zack, Cloud and I slept. We had found this abandoned cottage at the edge of the forest; that's where we decided to rest for the night. I had gotten the only bed, after much debate with Zack and Cloud, and slept soundly. While the other two apparently just crashed in chairs by my bed. They looked so peaceful sleeping. Cloud had his head in his hand, drool coming out the side of his mouth. Zack, well he wasn't sleeping. He had his hands on his chin gazing out into the window. He looked deep in thought, but like that was going to stop me from interrupting him.

"Hey Zack, you okay? You seem a little out of it. Have been ever since you met up with us." I asked sitting on the floor next to his chair. He looked like he was in a trance, watching the rain drops as they danced outside. "Just thinking." He replied, but I could barely hear it. "Oh." I turned back to gaze at the rain drops like Zack was doing. "Ryann?" his voice kind of startled me but I looked at him none the less. "Why do you love me? I can't even save my own friends." He said, his deep purple eyes looking into mine. This question caught me off guard, and I honestly didn't know how to answer it. "Zack, I, I really don't know. Maybe it's your caring nature, or the way you have to protect the ones you love. I would kill for someone to act like you did back at SOLDIER. And I guess you're not that bad to look at anyways." I added with a smile.

"You want to know a secret?" he said turning back to the rain. "What's that?" I said getting up and sitting right in front of him. He smiled as he pulled me into his lap. "I never loved Aerith. I felt like I had to protect her. She was so delicate. . . I always felt something else deep in my heart for someone else." I could feel a smile coming across my face. "Really? But how does that explain your shirt that I found at the church?" I asked in a teasing voice. He chuckled, "That is what I left there when I had her wrap one of YOUR wounds that you left on me." I bit my lips playfully and turned my head. "Oops."

"Yeah, oops."

He turned my head to face him and his lips caught onto mine in the most passionate kiss I had ever had. I immediately started to kiss back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and turn to where I was straddling his hips. He rested one of his hands on my hip while the other pushed my head closer to him, even though it wasn't humanly possible. His velvet tongue glided across my lips, not thinking twice I opened and the battle for dominance began. He eventually pinned my tongue to the roof of my mouth and continued to explore what he already knew so well.

"If you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was throw me out." Cloud's sudden comment broke the two of apart. I quickly jumped off of Zack and act like nothing happened while Zack just sat there. "I'm just going to be out, looking for something to eat. I'll be back in about . . . will two hours be long enough?" Cloud teased. "Make it three." Zack said as he got up off his seat and pulled me up with him, bringing me into another intensely passionate kiss. I heard the door slam and lock, signaling that we were alone. I could feel Zack smile into this kiss as he lifted me off the ground, carrying me bridal style to the bed. "You are so beautiful." He whispered, his lips hovering over barely an inch over mine. His hot breath tickling my lips. I smiled as I moved my lips from under his, to his neck. "Not . . . fair . . ." he attempted to hold in a moan as I instantly found his weak spot at the base of his neck. I could feel his hands start to wander up my shirt; they were so soft and warm, it made me melt into him. I continued to kiss and suck on his neck, while he was attempting to take off my shirt. "Just take it off already." I mumbled into his neck. He chuckled a little and ripped my shirt off of me, leaving my in my lacy black bra, and sending the scraps flying somewhere in the room. "I might have needed that." I said pulling away from his neck finally. "You'll find something." He said before crashing his lips onto mine. I started to unzip his shirt, exposing his well toned chest and chiseled abs. I threw the shirt to join mine. I started to kiss him fiercely as he returned the intensity. His hands started to wonder from my breasts to the top of my pants. I let out a small gasp as I felt the fabric starting to slip off my legs. He was being so gentle with me, it was driving me crazy. He forced his tongue into my mouth as he slipped my pants fully off. I moaned at his touch. My hands traveled down the rim of his pants and started to unfasten them, sliding them off and to the side. We were there, only in out undergarments, the feelings between us could not be matched by anyone. Zack moved his hands slowly up my stomach and stopped at my breasts. He lightly squeezed one, but wasn't satisfied with just the lacy fabric. I propped myself up on one elbow so he could reach the clasp. He happily got the hint and almost tore off the clasp and slipped my bra of my shoulders, now making my chest naked and exposed.

"You should go like this more often." He laughed at his own little comment as did I. I brought my lips to meet his, but the moved down to my neck, sucking at the base of my throat. A moan freely escaped my lips as I tangled my fingers in his soft black hair. He nipped a little, knowing it would bruise, he smirked to himself. He moved his mouth down, planting little butterfly kisses right above my breasts. He light massaged the left one as you took the other in his mouth. Another moan escaped my lips as I arched my back in pure ecstasy. He smiled into my breast as he moved his free hand down to my inner thigh. I gasped a little as I felt him inching closer towards my womanhood. He lightly slipped two fingers inside of me; earning a gasp of pain from me. He pulled away from my breast to look at me. "Shsh its okay, it will go away." He said as he placed little kisses on my lips. Tears were threatening to escape, it hurt so bad. Zack moved his left hand to caress my hair, attempting to soothe the pain away. I took a deep breath and looked at Zack, giving him a 'go ahead' look. He smiled as he started to pump his fingers in and out of me. I grunted a little, as it still did hurt and sting. Zack merely pushed his lips onto mine as he moved them in and out faster. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, causing me to grunt again, afraid that if I let it go, my new found pleasure would leave. Zack saw this and pulled away. "Let it go, it will feel good, I promise." He said as he lightly kissed my neck. I shot him a glare but did as I said. I felt my walls contract around his fingers and me spill out. I screamed out in pure pleasure and relaxed my body with out thinking. Zack smiled lightly at me, watching my pant. He pulled out his fingers and licked them, tasting me on them. "Are you ready for the real thing?" he asked, making sure that he had my permission. I looked at him and nodded.

He didn't think twice, he slowly slipped off my panties and his boxers, spread my legs, and positioned himself above me. "This is going to hurt, but it will go away soon." He said as he crashed onto my lips again. I was enjoying the little kiss before he started to enter me. I dug my nails into his back; this pain was nothing like before. "Ah, it hurts!" I cry out. "It's okay, it will go away." He said as he pushed deeper inside of me. "AH!" I cried again, it felt like I was being ripped in two. "It's almost all in, you can do it." He reassured. I nodded slowly and held onto him tighter as he pushed in the rest of the way. I gasped again, now feeling the full effect of having him inside me. Zack didn't move; he wanted me to get used to the feeling of having him inside me. As he said though, the pain ebbed away. I opened my eyes, now looking at Zack urging him to move. Seeing the want in my eyes, he slowly pulled out and the thrusted back inside, earning a loud moan from me. "Ah Zack . . ." he loved hearing his name as he continued to pull in and out of me, slowly. He was teasing me, and I knew it. "Zack! Ah! Faster!" I pleaded as I propped myself up on my elbow, wrapping my legs around his waist, having my hips move with his. I earned a little moan from him, making me continue my actions as he sped up. I could feel the sweat dripping off his body and onto my own. The heat between us was so thick; it could be cut with a knife. "Ah, Ryann!" he moan out as he started to pound into my violently, causing the headboard to start hitting the wall. I couldn't help myself; every thing I uttered out was either a moan or his name. "AH ZACK!" he hit a spot inside of me that caused me to tremble with pure ecstasy. "Right there!" I gasped. Zack smirked and continued hitting that spot, making me feel like jello. "Ryann I'm coming!" he cried as he stiffened inside of me. A strange feeling of something exiting inside of me was felt, but I loved it. I soon had my second orgasm as my walls tightened around him and shot out my seed again. He brought down his lips to kiss mine one more time as he pulled out of me.

"Ryann I love you. I was an idiot before." He said pushing strands of my hair out of my face and pulling out of me. I was exhausted from that little round, my eyes felt so heavy. "I love you too Zack." I whispered as I snuggled into his chest. He smiled to himself as he held me and pulled the covers up to surround our naked bodies. "Just rest, for a little while. We still have another round to go." My eyes popped open and looked at him, "You've got to be kidding me right?" I laughed. He returned the laugh and shook his head no. "I get to rest this time." He said as he rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. He picked me up by my hips and gently pulled me down on his erect cock. This pain was different than the first, much more excruciating. "And just to make things interesting. . ." he took the sheets that were behind me and took my arms and bound them behind me. "Ah Zack!" I said as I sat there on his cock. He smirked as he grabbed my hips and brought me up and back down on him again. "Ride me." he simply stated. I reluctantly started to grind my hips forward and back, the pain making me wince. "Faster." Zack grunted. I obeyed as I started going faster, going up and down on his cock a little. I heard a pleasure moan escape his lips mixed in with my own. It seems like he had enough of laying there, so sat up to where I was still straddling his hips, bucking into me. "AH ZACK!" I cried out in pleasure, as I felt I had reached my climax. I felt my walls close around him again as I spilled out. Zack wasn't done however. He kept bucking and bucking, slamming me down on to him. Pleasure moans still escaped my lips, as did they from Zack. I was in such a state of ecstasy that I never wanted to come back. "AH Ryann!" he cried out as he stiffened inside of me again. Once again he released inside of me, making me collapse into his arms. "Untie me, please." I whispered. He smiled and did as I asked. I got off of him and lay next to him. "No more for today." I whispered as I snuggled into his chest. He smiled as he stroked my head. "Okay babe." He placed a kiss on my forehead. We fell asleep in each others arms, waiting for Cloud to come in and ruin the moment.

Chapter 16: On the Run from ShinRa

"Looks like you two had a great time. . ." I slowly opened my eyes, only to see flesh, "Huh?" I said as I rubbed my eyes. "I'm glad I left, but could you shower or put some clothes on or something?" the voice came again. I turned to see Cloud shielding his eyes from our naked forms. "If you don't want to see . . . then leave." Zack's cranky voice shot up. I smiled as I looked at him. He still looked as if he were asleep, but I knew he wasn't as his arms tightened around my back. "Fine, just hurry up, we can't stay here for too much longer." He said before he exited the room. I rolled my eyes as I attempted to get up, but failing miserably. Zack's arms were holding me down. "We can stay a little bit longer." He whispered as he stroked my hair. I smiled to myself as I laid my head back down on his chest. "GUYS COME ON!" Cloud's voice sounded worried. "What the hell?" I mumbled angrily, I was comfortable.

"THEY'RE FOLLOWING US! WE'VE GOT TO MOVE!" my eyes went wide at the sound of his voice. Zack and I quickly sprung up and went to our clothes, "We'll shower at our next stop." Zack added with a wink. I smiled as I jumped to get my pants on as quickly as possible. "GUYS! THEY'RE RIGHT OUTSIDE!" Cloud's voice was strained, he knew we didn't have that long. I rolled my eyes as I finished dressing. I looked over at Zack to see that his head was still stuck in his shirt. "You've got to be kidding me. . ." I mumbled as I ran over to him and quickly helped his head, and giant hair, through the hole of his shirt. "Did you just start dressing yourself yesterday?!" before he had time respond, I was already out the door, grabbing my stuff on my way; Zack followed suit.

"How'd they find us so fast?" Zack said while running out of the house we were staying at. Cloud and I both shrugged and continued to sprint. BOOOOOOOOM! We all stopped dead in our tracks and slowly turned to the place we were just staying. It wasn't there any more. "They didn't. . ." I whispered to myself. "I can't believe this. . ." Zack whispered as he stepped closer to the ruins. "They actually blew it up. But how? There's no . . . crap a helicopter! RUN!" Cloud said as he had already started running. My head shot up, and sure enough there was a helicopter right above the demolished house. "Ryann! Run!" Zack grabbed my hand and pulled me back with him, running at full speed. bHow the hell did they find us so fast?!/b

We continued running we really didn't know where, we were just running to get away. We eventually stopped and hid in another abandoned warehouse. "Phew, I forgot how good they were at tracking. . ." Zack said as he placed his hands on his knees and tried to regulate his breathing. I stood up straight to get a better look at where we ended up at. "What is this place?" a strange smell of flowers filled this place. Why would an old warehouse smell like flowers? "Who's there?!" a voice called out. That voice, it sounded so familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I turned to look at Zack, he obviously knew who it belonged too. "But how, they said she was dead!" he whispered. Cloud just stood there, unaware of what we were talking about.

"Show yourself!" I say getting in a defensive position. Zack came up beside me to hold my hand. "What are you doing?" I whispered to him. "You'll see. Come on out Aerith. . ." he said to the nothingness. "AERITH?!" Cloud and I screamed at the same time. "But I thought they killed her." Cloud said coming up to my side. Soon enough, Aerith, in a white sun dress and sandals, came walking out, holding what looked like staff. "Zack?!" she cried as she ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his middle section. He held on tight to my hand and wrapped his other around her back. He closed his eyes tightly as he held her, "I thought they killed you!" he said. She pulled back and looked at all of us. "No silly! They just said that, because. . ." she trailed off to look me in the eye. "Because they wanted you gone Ryann. They knew that the guilt would be too much for you to handle and that you would run." She said, trying to make it sound not as bad as it really was.

I stood there, gob smacked. This was all planned? bDid Zack know? Of course not! He wouldn't have been so mad in the beginning. . ./b "Ryann, are you okay?" Cloud placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I didn't know what to say. "And what about Angeal, he would never try and do that! He would have had to been put up to it." I said starring at Zack, he nodded in confirmation; he knew Angeal would never have me killed. "There's something else. You guys need to sit down. . ." she said in a serious tone that contraindicated her girlish nature. We all looked to each other, afraid of what was to come next. Zack never let go of my hand as he led me to a group of boxes. He hoisted me up on them as he climbed up next to me. Cloud escorted Aerith over to where we were and hoisted her up too and soon followed her up. "Angeal. . . I don't even know if I could say it. . ." her voice was cracking slightly. She knew what she was about to say was going to hurt us. I placed a hand on her shoulder, to the surprise of everyone, including me. She gave me a small thank you smile and pushed herself to continue. "He was . . . killed. Shinra did it. They said he was going to get in the way." She said, tears falling from her face.

I couldn't move. I was frozen. "Those. . .BASTARDS!" Zack screamed from next to me. He jumped off the boxes and started to walk away. Cloud was speechless, "Dead?" he whispered to himself. I could feel hot tears coming down my face, but I didn't feel like I was crying. I regained my strength in my legs and quickly followed Zack. I started to run off but stopped when I saw him hunched over on the ground, shaking. "He can't be. He just can't. . ." he kept repeating over and over again. I sighed sadly and walked over behind him. "Zack. . ." I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to comfort him. "He was my mentor, one of my friends. And they killed him." He continued to sob. It was breaking my heart to hear him like this. I tighten my hold on his shaking figure lightly, trying my best to soothe him, but it was no use. I too was crying, and I couldn't help him that much in my state of mind. "I can't even save my own friends." I opened my eyes and turned to kneel down in front of him.

"Zack, you are the most protective person I know. You saved me, you saved Cloud! We're still here! Don't ever feel like that!" I said as I lunged forward and embraced him as tight as I could. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to cry. "It's okay Zack, I'm here." I kept saying as I rubbed his back. I pulled back to look at his face for a moment. Tearstained and bloodshot eyes, he looked beautiful. "We'll get those sons of bitches, don't worry about that." I smiled at him, earning one from him and return. I lightly placed my lips on his and pulled away, hoping that it made him feel better. We slowly got up and started to head back to were Cloud and Aerith were left alone, but were terrified by the sight we saw.

Two SOLDIER's had gotten here, one of them each held Aerith and Cloud. "LET THEM GO!" I screamed as I charged forward, forgetting Zack was behind me. I hit one of the SOLDIER's that held Cloud head on. He stumbled back but quickly regained his composure. He charged back at me and made contact with my jaw, making me fly back into the wall. I quickly got up, whipping out my whip in the process. Cloud was by my side, sword drawn. Zack had already started to take care of the SOLDIER that had a hold of Aerith; I had no doubt that he would be fine. He was First Class after all. I charged at the man, ready to kill.

Every emotion, anger, sadness, helplessness, enmity, everything, came out in that fight. It only lasted a couple minutes, and the man was dead. I turned over to Zack to see he was finished too. Aerith was scared beyond belief, clutching to Zack. A pang of jealously came through but I shook it off. "We need to leave before more show up." Cloud said as he dusted himself off. Zack nodded as he brought Aerith over. "But where?" I asked looking around, there was obviously nothing around here for miles. "I know a place . . ." Aerith smiled. We all nodded and took off, Aerith in front. bIt better be a good place. I need to rest. . . I think I'm starting to get sick. . ./b

Chapter 17: Fast Forward a Month (Pregnant)

It's been a month since we found out that Angeal had died. Zack was better, still a little depressed, Cloud keeps quiet, but every once in a while I see him starring at Aerith. Aerith? Well she thought it was great when Zack told her that he loved me and only loved her like a little sister. She said she had her eye on someone else. But everything is great. Except for the fact that I'm sick. I keep puking every where and all these weird foods I was eating made it even worse. Aerith had come through on the place to stay. It was well hidden in the Forgotten Forest, not to mention it was a mansion. It was big enough for each of us to have our own room plus five.

It was early in the morning when I got the urge to go and puke again. "Ugh! Why me?!" I cried as I ran into my bathroom and made friends with the toilet, for the fifty millionth time this month. "Ryann? Are you okay?" Aerith's voice called from my doorway. I was too busy with my head in the toilet to answer her. She let herself in and walked into my bathroom to see me hunched over, puking severely. "Ryann, this is like the third time this week. Are you sure you're okay?" she said as she pulled my hair back as I continued to puke my guts up. She rubbed my back until I was finally done. "This has been happening ever since Zack and I . . ." my voice trailed off. "No. . ." I whispered as I splashed water all over my face. "Ryann, you don't think you could be pregnant do you?" Aerith said, placing her hand beside me. I tried to avoid her gaze, I knew that I was, I just didn't want to admit it.

"Yeah, I am. I just didn't want to admit it to myself." I say sadly to myself. Aerith gets a look on her face, like she's extremely happy or something. "Ryann this is great! You and Zack are going to have a child!!!" she said as jumped up and down. I looked sideways at her and then walked past her and into my room. "Yeah it would be great, but I haven't told him yet."

"Haven't told who yet?"

My eyes grew wide as Zack entered my room, rubbing his eyes. Apparently, Aerith and I had woken him up. Aerith quickly smiled and darted out of the room, leaving a very nervous me and a very curious Zack alone. "Sooo what's going on? He said eyeing me suspiciously. I just shook my head, but then I felt it again. "Man. . ." I took off to my bathroom again and got reacquainted my toilet. Zack came in and knelt down rubbing my back. "Just tell me. . ." he whispered. To tell you the truth I had never been this nervous in my life. A million things were running through my head.

bWhat if he doesn't want a kid?

What if he leaves me?

What if he DOES want it?b

"Zack, I . . . I don't want you to be mad at me!" I sobbed as I started to feeling in my throat again. I turned away to upchuck again. Zack pulled my hair out my face and just rubbed my back soothingly. "Ryann, I think . . ."

"I'm pregnant. I know. I just didn't know how you would react; whether you were going to be mad or not"

He smiled at me and pulled me closer. "I couldn't be happier right now. Why would you think I would be mad?" He kissed me on the cheek and continued to hold me. "I love you Zack." I said in between muffled sobs. "I love you too Ryann, nothing will ever change that." He held my closer and stroked my head. "But you might want to get some mouth wash." He laughed. I lightly punched him as I started to get up.

Aerith poked her head out around the corner with a smile on her face. "You're really good at eavesdropping you know." Zack laughed as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "What the hell is going on?" Cloud called from the other side of Aerith. A light blush came across her face, "Hiya Cloud." She whispered. He smiled lightly at her before bringing her into a hug. "AW THAT'S SO CUTE!" I cooed safely from behind Zack. Cloud glared but then remembered why he was here. "What is going on? And why does Zack look at little more happier than usual?" he said eyeing Zack. "Oh Ryann didn't tell you?! SHE'S PREGNANT WITH ZACK'S CHILD!" she squeals happily. "AERITH!" Zack and I scream, awaiting the reaction of my "older brother". He slowly turned his head to the both of us. "YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?!" he lunged at Zack, quickly pinning him to the ground hands around his neck.

"Cloud . . . you're choking me." Zack said as he tried to pry Cloud's fingers from around his neck. "CLOUD LET GO!" I said in a rather dangerous voice. He seems to snap out of it quicker than I thought. He glances over to me to see that I was serious. He slowly let go and stood up. Zack was on the ground still. "Thanks babe." He said with a smile. Cloud huffed and walked over to Aerith. I just smiled at Zack and joined him on the ground next to him, our attention turned to the two love birds in my door way. Cloud just stood there, rocking back and forth on his heels. "So . . . um Aerith . . ." Cloud started out, Aerith just smiled at him. "I would love to go with you to dinner tonight." She continued to smile at him. Cloud's face was overjoyed as he picked up Aerith and swung her around in a circle. "Well tonight should be interesting."

Chapter 18: Ambushed and on the Run

"Ryann will you stop yelling at me? I haven't done anything to you!" Zack called through my door. I was sitting on the bottom of the door, arms on my knees, crying. Why I was crying I don't know.

Stupid mood swings.

"Ryann, come on open this door!" Zack's voice called again. I shook my head no violently, like he could actually see me. I heard the lock of the door being fiddled with; I looked up to see what looked like a bobby pin going through the lock. *CLICK* "Mannn . . . " I quickly moved to the bed and hid under the covers, once again like he wouldn't notice a bump in the covers. "Ryann, come out." He said like he was talking to a little kid. I poked my head out over the top of the covers, my eyes glaring at him. "Come here. . ." he said again like he was talking to a child. I slowly got out of the bed and walked over to him. "What?" I asked, pouting my lips and crossing my arms. He just gave me a smirk and pulled me into a very intense and passionate kiss. I struggled at first, but slowly melted into him. When he felt that, pulled away looking me in my eyes. "Okay, now that I've got your attention, why were you yelling at me? I didn't do anything wrong." He said as he pushed some of my hair behind my ear.

"Well if you must know, you didn't do your hair! It looks like you just woke up! And it annoys me." He looked kind of taken back but then started to laugh. "It's not funny!" I yelled. He couldn't help but laugh even more, "I should have known it was all pregnancy mood swings." He said as he slowly wiped fake tears from under his eyes. I stood there and rolled my eyes. "Whatever . . ." I turned to leave my room when I felt him grab onto my wrist. "And just where do you think you're going? I think you have something to make up to me." He said with a sly smirk. I rolled my eyes and placed a kiss on his cheek and attempted to runaway again; but he still had a hold on my wrist. I finally got the hint when he gently placed me on the bed. "Aw Zack, I feel so sorry for you! I'm with child remember?!" I said as I started to get up. He lightly pushed me back down. "Yeah I remember, but what's a simple make out session going to do to . . . oh wait! You pervert! You thought I was going to . . . EW! Gross!" he laughed at me, causing me too laugh also. He always had a way of doing that. I brought him down by his shoulders for a kiss (seeing as he had no shirt on, I couldn't grab him by his collar). He smiled as he placed his lips on mine softly. I started to lean back onto the bed, scooting up onto the pillows. Zack followed me up there, his lips ever leaving mine. He brought his hand up to caress my cheek and push my lips even harder onto his. I smiled as I felt his tongue graze across my lips and me opening gladly. He starts to roam my mouth as I place my hands on his back, pulling him closer to me. He smiles as he continues to kiss me.

"RYANN! ZACK! HELP!" Aerith's screams come from down stairs. We both stop what we were so much enjoying to roll our eyes. "What now?" we roll of the bed, walking out hand in hand to the stair case. But when we saw Aerith supporting an unconscious Cloud on her shoulders. Zack literally jumped off the top of the staircase, hit the ground and took off in a dead sprint towards them. I simply ran my fastest down the stairs and running to help get Cloud off her shoulders. "What the hell happened?" I asked frantically. Cloud was limp and Zack's and my arms. It's like he's been tranquilized.

"We were sitting in the restraunt like normal and we decided to walk outside on the patio, you know since it was a beautiful night. Everything was going great until we heard a shot and then Cloud just collapsed on my shoulder. I didn't know why, and I didn't think it wise to stay and ask question so I tried my hardest to run with him on my shoulder. I think you guys need to run again. Head to this city called Midgar. I know a couple people there; they would be more than happy to help you out." She was a little shaken by the experience, but still managed to get it all out. I looked at Zack back until the unconscious Cloud. "But how are we going to get there?" I looked at Aerith. She smiled, "Well my eavesdropping skills came in handy once again. I heard that there is a truck on that way tonight. If you hurry you can go and catch it."

We didn't think twice; I ran upstairs and grabbed what I could that belonged to all three of us and met back down stairs. We said our good byes and headed out the door. Zack and the unconscious Cloud and I stumbled to the road just in time to see headlights coming down the road. "I guess she was right." I mumbled. "We've only got one shot at this, on three jump." Zack said, glancing at me. I nodded. "JUMP!" as the truck came by we quickly jumped into the bed of the truck, trying as hard as possible not to make any noise. "Well, looks like we are home free for right now." Zack said as he set Cloud on one side of the bed and coming over to sit behind me. I nodded my head a little, and placed it on his chest, attempting to get a little rest. I had a feeling that tomorrow would be a very stressful day.

Chapter 19: The Final Battle

Morning came and we were still riding in the back of that yellow pick up. Cloud was still loopy, but at least half way conscious. I was still sitting in between Zack's legs; he was slightly rubbing my tummy and humming. "Zack?" I whispered a little. "Hmm? Hey there sleepy head." he said as he placed his head on my shoulder. I smiled and gave him a little peck on the cheek, just because he was being so cute. "What are we going to do once we get to Midgar?" he smiled at me and gently pulled me a little closer. "Well first, we're going to get Chocobo head over there to a doctor. And then, I don't know. I guess I have to find a job!" he added with a smile. I lightly touched my stomach and smiled up at him. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mom!" I laughed. He let out a chuckle too, "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad!"

A flash of green passed by my eyes. Zack's deep violet ones went wide but he moved quickly. "CLOUD! RYANN!" he covered both of us before everything went black.

I woke up when I felt that I was being carried on someone's back, "Wha- what happened?" I was no half asleep being carried on a random back. "Oh Ryann, you're awake. Thank God." It was Zack, and he actually sounded out of breath. He stopped, but not before setting something down on the ground, up against the rocks. He gently grabbed my off his back and sat me down next to Cloud. "I've got to stop this Ryann. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. Or if something happened to our unborn child." He said as he held me. It was the way that he was holding me though that scared me; it was like he was never going to see me again. "Zack, what are you talking about? Where are you going?" I said as I pulled back from him. He just smiled at me, and gave me a kiss before standing up. "Zack!" I tried to get up but my legs where like jell-o. I had to support myself on the rock. "Ryann, don't try and stop me. I have to do this." He said as he walked over to could. He knelt down in front of Cloud. "You take care of her okay?" my eyes went wide. bwhat does he mean by that?!/b Just before he got up, Zack ruffled Cloud's hair and started to walk away. Cloud's hand reached out to Zack, but his back was turned. "Zack! Wait! Please!" I cried out. I tried to run, but I just ended up falling over. "Zack . . ." I sobbed into the ground.

I felt a pair of hands lift me up by my stomach gently and place me over to the side by Cloud again. "Ryann, please just stay here." It was Zack; I immediately through my hands around his neck, sobbing into his shirt. I knew what would happen if he left. He held me tightly again. "I love you Ryann, never forget that." He pulled back to look at me, tear stained face blood shot eyes and all. "You're so beautiful." He placed his lips firmly on my own; I kissed back with as much intensity as I could. I didn't want him to leave. He pulled away and stroked my hair before standing up. "Time to be a hero huh?" he said as he started to walk away again, his sword barely visible now.

bcome on Ryann, get up. MOVE LEGS! DAMN YOU!/b I screamed in my head. I heard the sounds of metal clashing from over in an open cliff area. bCOME ON! MOVE!/b I screamed in my head again. b I don't want to be too late. . . /b

Zack approached the awaiting SOLDIER's on the cliff over looking Midgar. They had been so close, but they just couldn't get passed them. Zack stood there, shaking his head. He must have been out of his mind to do this on his own. He himself didn't even know why he was doing this. Was it to be a hero? Was it to save his best friend and the one he loved? He still had no clue. *CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK* the sounds of the guns starting to remove the safeties had gone off, all 1,000 of them. Zack continued to shake his head. "So this is how it's going to be? Fine."

"Give it up commander! There is no way you'll win this fight! It's all of us against one of you!" one of his former SOLDIER's called from the front line. A smirk appeared on his face, "Good luck." Zack then reached behind him to take his buster sword off of his back. He swiftly moved it in front of his face. As he whispered to himself, only one person was running through his mind. bRyann . . . /b

"Boy oh boy, the price for freedom sure is steep."

I still sat there on the ground. I hadn't attempted to move my legs in quiet some time. "Come on damn it, work." I said finally trying to attempt to move them again. This time however they worked. I could move my legs. After realizing this I quickly got up and sprinted in the direction Zack headed. I quickly whipped out my whip, praying that I wasn't going to get there to late.

As I ran though, the bodies were piled up. That must be a good sign. As I kept running, I kept seeing the bodies pilling up. But when I got to the end, I saw only three guys left, and then Zack. He was fatiguing and horribly. The SOLDIER's were relentlessly attacking him. It looked as if Zack were about to give up. He caught a glance of me and started yell out my name when it happened. It happened so fast that I couldn't believe it.

One of the guys had hit him in the jaw with the butt of the gun, causing him to stumble back. The other two SOLDIER's released two full rounds into him. "ZACK!" I screamed but I didn't here it. It was all in slow motion from there. I ran full speed at the SOLDIER's while they were shooting at Zack. "I only have one bullet left, better make it count. . ." the SOLDIER said. He pointed it at Zack, who was on the ground already, bleeding severely. "Sorry about this commander. . ." he pulled the trigger right in Zack's face, causing him to close his eyes immediately. "ZACK!!" I ran faster, quickly snapping the SOLDIER's neck. Everything next happened so fast. The other two SOLDIER's advanced towards me, but I took them out. After they were dead, I dropped to the ground shaking. My grip on my whip was loose; I was crying heavily. I turned my head to see Zack, bNo, please just be a dream . . . /b

Chapter 20: Ending

I frantically crawled over to Zack, he looked horrible. Many gun shot wounds bore into his body, blood was everywhere. He was in so much pain, but had such a sense of peace about him. "Why . . . why didn't you let me help you?! This is all my fault . . . if I wouldn't have ran that day . . . this would have never happened!" I cried into his shirt. The blood seeped through and came to my face, I didn't care though. He grunted lightly as he tried to place his arm around me. "I . . . I didn't want you to get . . . hurt . . . I needed to end this . . ." He managed to choke out. I cried harder, I knew this was the end for him. I knew it was my fault. "You can't leave me here!" I cried again into his chest. His fingers lightly stroked my back, trying so hard to comfort me.

The rain had started to pick up a little as I heard sloshing coming from the ground. I turned my head a little to see a weak and tired Cloud slithering over. Zack's condition was still unknown to him, and for the moment was a good thing. He continued to crawl his way over to look at the fallen angel. "Zack?" His face was unimaginable to me, something I have seen before in my life. Tears were brimming in his eyes and his voice was cracking, he knew as well as I did, that this would be the last time we spoke to Zack. Zack slowly slid his arm off of me as I lifted my head off his chest. He let out a grunt and turned his head slightly to face Cloud. "My . . . part . . ." he whispered. His voice was full of so much pain; it was hard to control myself. "Your . . . part?" Cloud repeated in a confused voice, voice still cracking. Zack nodded a little, "That's right . . . You." "You." Cloud repeated again. With as much strength as he had left, Zack pulled Cloud's head down to his bloody chest.

"Live it." I could literally feel my insides tearing apart at his voice. "You will be the proof of my existence. You and that little guy." I was desperately trying to be the strong woman that Zack loved, but when he touched my stomach lightly, I didn't know how much longer I could hold up. Zack releases Clouds head and turns to his sword. "My pride and dreams . . . take them" holding it up to Cloud, wanting him to take it. Cloud reluctantly grasps the handle with his shaky hands and repeats the words that Zack had just said. "I am the proof of your existence." Zack nods his head and then turns to look at me. I can see the light in his eyes slowly fading away. "I . . . love you." And with one final, peaceful, breathe, he lets go of this world.

Cloud gasps, as if it were hard for him to breathe. "Zack?" I whisper, lightly touching his face. It felt cold. "Zack?!" I say a little louder. Nothing. "ZACK!" I scream as I fling myself forward, my head buried in his chest. "Please Zack wake up! I can't do this alone! I love you!" I sob into it. Still nothing. I hear Cloud gasp for air again. I turn to look at him, and he's clutching the sword for dear life, gritting his teeth. Suddenly, he lets out a heart wrenching scream, something I had never heard from him, in all the years that I had known him. His echo can be heard around the barren wasteland around us. That, is what finally breaks me. I cry out loud, as loud as I can. "I love you! You can die! YOU JUST CAN'T! What about our child?!" I scream in between sobs. Cloud lets out another scream, making my heart rip in two.

All the memories that Zack and I have had flash through my mind. . .

i"Yeah, y'all are so strong, getting beat by a girl." One of the SOLDIER's started to advance in my direction, but Spiky threw his hand up. "Looks like this one has a mouth, but she's cute so I'll let it slide." His smirk grew bigger.

When he poked his head up, the covers were tangled around his head, I could only see half of his face. I tried to hold in my laughter but it was no use. "BAHAHAHA!" I cried clutching my sides. I grabbed the door frame to keep me from falling.

"You think that's funny?" he laughed a little. I nodded, still laughing. "Well how about this for funny?" he crashed his lips onto mine, quickly penetrating them with his tongue. I gasped a little but quickly melted. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him know that I liked it. He snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him then I already was.

"I think I win." I huffed out. Zack looked with his eyes frantically, trying to find someway of beating me. Before I knew it, the rest of the whip was around my neck, I was in the same position as Zack, but I was a little bit more tired. "Just give up." He said, a little regret in his voice. I shook my head and tightened the grip around his neck, he returned the favor.

"You're pissed off. . . because you're jealous. . . of me and Aerith?" he asked, trying not to laugh. "It's not funny! You hurt me! Don't you feel the least bit of remorse?" I ask, hurt now showing through. He looked at me, seeing my face, "I thought you were kidding. Why would you care so much about me and another girl huh?"

"Um, I don't know if you are new to this, but you're supposed to kill me." I said, unsure of what was happening. "Ryann shut up. I could never kill you." I looked up at him with my deep purple eyes. "Zack, I don't want you to get killed too, just get this over with!" I cried out. Zack nodded, and started to get his sword again, but then embraced me again. "I can't, I just can't." he kept repeating over and over again. I continued to hold him, as he did me.

"Ryann?" his voice kind of startled me but I looked at him none the less. "Why do you love me? I can't even save my own friends." He said, his deep purple eyes looking into mine. This question caught me off guard, and I honestly didn't know how to answer it. "Zack, I, I really don't know. Maybe it's your caring nature, or the way you have to protect the ones you love. I would kill for someone to act like you did back at SOLDIER. And I guess you're not that bad to look at anyways." I added with a smile.

"You want to know a secret?" he said turning back to the rain. "What's that?" I said getting up and sitting right in front of him. He smiled as he pulled me into his lap. "I never loved Aerith. I felt like I had to protect her. She was so delicate. . . I always felt something else deep in my heart for someone else."

"Zack, I . . . I don't want you to be mad at me!" I sobbed as I started to feeling in my throat again. I turned away to upchuck again. Zack pulled my hair out my face and just rubbed my back soothingly. "Ryann, I think . . ."

"I'm pregnant. I know."

He smiled at me and pulled me closer. "I couldn't be happier right now. Why would you think I would be mad?" He kissed me on the cheek and continued to hold me. "I love you Zack." I said in between muffled sobs. "I love you too Ryann, nothing will ever change that."/i

"I love you . . . Why did you have to be so stubborn?! Why did you have to try and protect me?!" I whispered into his chest. I lay there thinking. This is how I spent my first night with him, in this exact position, except, he was breathing, he was warm. He was . . . alive. Another cry escaped me; my heart was ripped in two. My child, our child, would have to live without his father. "Zack, please wake up, you can't. I can't do this by myself. Our child needs you! You were going to be a dad!" I cried again.

I felt a comforting hand on my back; I looked up to see a tear stained Cloud. "Come on, we have to leave." He said rubbing my back. "NO!" I clung to Zack's body for dear life. "Come on Ryann . . ." he said as he picked my weak body off of Zack's. I couldn't fight back, I had no energy too. The man I loved had just died, right in front of me. "Good night buddy." Cloud whispered down at Zack. I turned my head to look at him, for the last time. He looked so peaceful, he finally had his freedom. He was a bloody angel, my bloody angel. "I love you too . . ." I whisper as I cried into Cloud's chest, my body shaking horribly. He tried to comfort me, but it wasn't worth it. I found my strength again and ran back to Zack's body and cradled it. Cloud watched me, I could feel his sorrow filled eyes boring into my head. He took the sword that Zack had given him in one hand and started to walk off. "I'll wait by the road . . ." he whispered.

I stayed there cradling Zack's body for what felt like eternity. "I'll never forget you . . ." I whispered hoarsely. The effect of the rain mixed with my uncontrollable crying had my voice turn scratchy and dry. Finally I decided, for myself, it was time to leave him, no matter how hard it was going to be. I fought with myself to set his lifeless angelic body down and started to get up. I turned back to look at him, a smile had appeared on his face. I knew not to get my hopes up, but I also knew it was a sign. He was happy, he wasn't in pain. He had his freedom, while I continued living, with out him. He wanted me to be happy, even though I do not know how it was going to be possible.

I started to run, run as fast as I could to get away from the area, I was running from reality. The reality that I had just lost one of my best friends, my heroes. The reality that – that I had just lost my one true love.

Epilogue: it was all a dream

b"What's this? It feels great. When you see Ryann I'm depending on you to look after her. Hey I've become a hero right?"/b I heard those words while I was running, but I couldn't see anything. I knew I had my eyes open but I couldn't see anything; everything around me was becoming a white misty haze. "What the hell?" my voice sounded like it was in a far off land. Everything surrounding me was now white. I couldn't see anything!

I tossed and turned in my bed . . . my BED?!

I shot up quickly, but soon regretted it. I clutched my sides and groaned as the pain shot up. "Wait? What?" I looked down to see that my stomach was bandaged, covering my breasts . . . I looked around too see that I was in Zack's room at Shinra. bWas I kidnapped?!"/b I screamed in my head. bBut why would they bandage me?/b I looked down to examine my bandages. They were the same as when Zack and I . . . Zack . . . the thought of him brought tears to my eyes. I brought my hands to quickly wipe away my tears, but the more I wiped, the more that came out.

"Ryann? What are you crying for? You didn't do THAT bad . . ." a voice called from my side. I froze. bZack?/b I slowly turned my head to see a sleepy, half naked, Zack rubbing his eyes, lying in the bed next to me . . . ALIVE!

"OH MY GOD! ZACK!" I ignored the pain shooting through me as I threw myself on him. "You're alive! Oh my God you're alive!" I cried into his shoulder as I held him as tight as I possibly could. Zack was a little taken back. "Thank. You? Ryann are you okay? You were the one that lost the fight . . ." he said as he hugged me back. I was shaking a little in his arms, "No, what are you talking about? You died. I saw you die. Shinra, they . . . they sent out SOLDIER's to kill you. And . . . and . . ." I started crying again and clutched on to him for dear life. Zack's eyes went wide but soon came back to regular size. "Ryann it was all a bad, BAD dream. I'm here. I'm alive see!" he said as he pulled my head back gently and made me look at him. That smile centerbra href=".com/albums/hh49/renos_babe_08/?action=view¤t;=" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/hh49/renos_babe_" border="0" alt="Photobucket"/abr/center

made me smile so big; but I still clung onto him.

"Zack, I love you . . . I know that it's only been a month or so but, now, I've felt like I've known you longer. And when you . . . you died . . . I couldn't take it. I was devastated. But it was just a dream! I love you Zack!" I said as I buried my head into his bare chest. His face bore a very shocked expression, but a warm smile replaced it soon after. His arms tightened around me, "I love you too Ryann . . . I have since I first saw you." I smiled brighter as I pulled my head up to kiss him fully on the lips. He immediately kissed me back, not wasting any time with pushing his tongue past my lips. I smiled into the kiss as I pulled him on top of me. His hands placed themselves lightly on my hips, stroking them lovingly. I brought one my hands down and placed it on his chest while my other pushed his head closer to mine, if it were possible.

"I thought you were going to call me when she woke up!" a very angry Cloud called from the doorway. We both pulled away from each other. I didn't bother looking at Cloud for the moment; all I ever wanted to see was lying right in front of me. "Sorry about that buddy. We just got a little . . . side tract." Zack said smiling at me. I could hear him "hmph" and walk away. "Let me know when you're done!" he called back as Zack moved in for another kiss. I happily accepted it.

He started to move his hands up my stomach, causing my to wince slightly. "Ahh! Zack, that kind of hurts." I said as I grabbed his hand. We both looked at my hand and smiled. I quickly laced his fingers with mine as we went in for another kiss. "Well it looks as if I'm going to have to wait." He mumbled in between kisses; I just smiled and pulled back. "Well if someone wouldn't have wanted to fight me, this never would have happened!" I said as I lightly stroked his hair. He smiled as he cupped my cheek and brought me in for a very sweet and passionate kiss. My arms went around his neck again as his hand gently stroked my side, sending chills down my spine. His hand stopped at my lining of my shorts. I pulled away a little, "Zack, my stomach . . ." he placed his fingers on my lips. "We're just going to see how bad it would hurt okay?" I nodded my head as I closed my eyes, praying to God that it wouldn't hurt. Zack smiled as he lightly placed his lips on mine again; while at the same time pulling the elastic band of my shorts back and placing to fingers near the entrance of my woman hood. I took a quick and sharp breath. I really wanted him right now, but I was afraid of how much it would hurt my injured body. He laughed a little into my lips before gently pushing two fingers inside me. I gasped a little, the feeling was making my stomach contract, hurting it slightly. He pulled away from my lips, "Does it hurt?" I shook my head no as he began to pump his fingers in and out of me quicker. I grunted a little and as my fingers started to dig themselves into his shoulders. "It's okay Ry. Just relax, it won't hurt as bad." His voice sounded like the one from the dream. I knew he really did love me. And I decided to let him show it to me.

Fast Forward 4 Years

"Triston! Stop, stop, stop! You're holding that sword wrong!" I said as I walked over to my 4 year old who was holding a toy bustersword (made especially for him by SOLDIER). "But Daddy . . ." his words were still slurred but it was so adorable. "Daddy is a silly head. Here, this is how you hold it." I held the sword in his hands the way he was supposed to. "Here pretty soon you'll be able to beat Daddy!" I said as I picked him up and swung him around. He giggled as I swung him around. "I highly doubt that. First Class SOLDIER remember?" I stopped swinging Triston around and set him down. I turned to see my husband, who had just returned from a very dangerous mission. "Zack!" I said as I tackled him with a hug. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He smiled as he held me, placing a gently kiss on my lips.

"EW Mommy! That's gross!" Triston called from the bed. I pulled away from Zack, still holding his hand. "Well you'll have to get used to it." Zack said as he stuck his tongue out at our son. I lightly hit Zack on his chest, sometimes it was like he was 4 and Triston was the adult. Zack smiled as his hand left mine and went to my waist, pulling my closer. "Why don't we leave Triston with Cloud and Aerith tonight? (britt: yeah they met and got married soon after Ryann and Zack) You know Tori is dieing to see him." He whispered into my ear playfully. I giggled and looked at Triston. "You want to go see Tori tonight?" I said getting down to his level. "Yeah!" he said as he darted over to his room to get ready.

"So energetic, just like his dad." I smiled looking up at Zack. "Yeah, but he fights like you." he said picking me up in his arms. "He's not gone yet. . ." I laughed as he moved in to kiss me. He growled playfully and collapsed on our bed, side by side. "Come on! I haven't seen you in a week!" he said tucking some strands of hair behind my ear. "I know . . . it's not my fault that SOLDIER likes to send you on missions!" I said lightly kissing his nose. "They send you on the longer ones though . . ." he said, pouting like that little puppy he was. I smiled as I gently kissed him. "Aw man, I can't wait til he is gone for the night." Zack said as he started to tickle me.

"Mommy! I'm ready!" Triston called from the doorway. I sighed and looked over to him. "Okay sweetie, let's get going! Daddy is getting annoying." I smiled while looking at Zack. Before I could get up, Triston was already out the door and down the hallway. I laughed as Zack and I walked out of our room and followed him down the SOLDIER hallway. "I'm so glad that they let us stay here, even after they found out I was pregnant." I said, holding on to Zack's hand again. "Yeah, right now, I'm really glad they let Cloud and Aerith stay too." He said squeezing my butt a little bit. I laughed as we turned down the hallway. Triston was already furiously knocking on Cloud's door. "Uncle Cloud!" he kept saying, causing me and Zack to laugh. Cloud opened the door rubbing his eyes. "Hey there Triston, what's up? Mom and Dad fighting each other again?" he said ruffling his hair.

"Actually no, we were wondering if he could spend the night?" I said looking at him and smiling. Cloud rolled his eyes at Zack and turned to call for Aerith but already found here there. "We don't mind at all, in fact Tori was just asking about him!" a little girl with light brown hair and dark sapphire eyes appeared below Cloud. "Triston!" the little girl attacked Triston with a hug, causing the little boy to tense up and a blush to cross his face. "Hi Tori." He said a little shyly. We all looked at each other and just started laughing at the little black haired, green eyed boy. "Thanks guys! Now we've got to be going, we'll take him and Tori tomorrow" Zack winked as he took my hand and drug me down the hallway. "Bye guys!" I yelled as Zack drug me around the corner. Cloud and Aerith laughed as they watched Zack and her fly off. "They are so cute." Aerith said in a dreamy state. "Yeah just adorable." Cloud mumbled in annoyance, he still didn't like the idea of his "little sister" and his best friend going at it, but he lightened up again. "Come on kids, let's go have some fun!" Aerith said as she grabbed their hands and took them inside the room. Cloud stood outside his hallway, starring at the ceiling. "You too." Aerith said as she pulled him in for a quick kiss. Cloud smiled as he heard the groans of the two little ones. "Not you guys too!"

Zack and I were lying in the bed, completely naked, but covered by the blankets. "I love you." Zack said as he pulled me closer. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too." I breathed in his scent, sending me to pure heaven. "You're so beautiful." He mumbled, I could tell he was going to fall asleep. I smiled at him. He looked so adorable with his eyes closed. He rolled over on his back, pulling me on top of him. His rhythmic breathing was slowly sending me into a peaceful sleep. "Nothing could be more perfect.


End file.
